A Hero Dies Under Amber Skies Khaos Version
by XKhaosXKyuubiX
Summary: AU Naruto/Star Wars: Clone Wars unlike any other... Naruto, on a mission that would decide the fate of the Shinobi world, is supposedly drowned in tree sap. 100 million years later, an Amber fossil is discovered by the Republic. Who is this dark, odd man?
1. Road to Nowhere

**A Hero Dies Under Amber Skies (Khaos Version)**

**Chapter 1 Road to Nowhere**

"_If the road to Hell is paved with good intentions, then what is the road to Heaven paved in?"_

**SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S**

"Uzumaki Naruto, the final shinobi of Konoha… we meet again." spoke a man in a bleached white lab coat.

"I can't say that it's a pleasant meeting… Amachi." replied Naruto.

Said man grinned and looked at Naruto with a twisted glint in his eyes.

Naruto had changed over the years. He was now seventeen and was wearing a tattered red cloak with black flames at the bottom of it. He stood a strong 6'2" and his eyes were a blend of violet and gold with cross-shaped pupils outlined in black. His Hitai-ate was around his forehead. The band was pitch black and the metal was a shining Onyx with the white symbol of an arrowhead leaf. His nails were sharp and his skin was a light, tan color. Underneath his tattered cloak was some old ANBU ("Dark Side", short for ANsatsu Senjutsu Tokushu BUtai Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai; Literally meaning "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad") armor with a hole on the chest, surrounded in scorch marks. It was a strike that could only have been caused by a Chidori…

Sasuke…

Naruto and Sasuke had fought about four months ago. His eventual end was still fresh in Naruto's mind. How Naruto survived a Chidori to the heart, he perhaps would never know. However, he had an inkling feeling that it was because of Kyuubi…

But, that was then and this is now.

An old friend of his…

Uzumaki Naruto…

When Naruto heard what was happening, he came as quickly as possible. After gathering evidence for about a week and alerting his allies in Hoshi (Star) and Suna (Sand), he discovered where all these disappearances occurred. He tracked it straight back to the 'Ghost Town' and found that in the center of the village, there was a giant tree. It had cracks in places and much of it was petrified, though it constantly leaked sap that was quick to turn into amber when exposed to the elements.

It was under the tree that the Lab was located.

So here Naruto stood facing an enemy of the past…

Amachi…

Amachi had performed experiments on people before and Naruto, with teammates Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, and Mitarashi Anko, discovered him in Umi no Kuni (Land of the Sea). He had been working for Orochimaru, a psychopath, and was trying to make an underwater shinobi force.

His plans were spoiled however and he was taken to a prison in Konoha (Leaf).

But, when Pein, the supposed leader of Akatsuki (Red Dawn), attacked Konoha with his partner, Konan, the prison sector was destroyed. Since all of the prisoners were dead and much of the Shinobi force was incapacitated, a body count never occurred.

There was always a possibility that somebody could have survived, so, Naruto took the liberty to count the bodies. All of his major enemies were long dead. Since he hadn't seen Amachi for so long, he completely forgot to look for him.

…A big mistake on his part.

Apparently, Amachi had transformed into his aquatic form to survive the rubble and not get totally crushed. In the chaos, he was able to escape. Naruto hadn't heard of him since…

Well, until now…

"What's a psycho like you doing in a place like this?" asked Naruto, slowly reaching for a kunai.

"I'm creating a new form of life obviously." replied Amachi, shrugging his shoulders.

"Life? Mind explaining what happened to all those people?"

"They were… necessary sacrifices for a greater good."

Naruto scowled and threw his kunai, slicing Amachi's cheek.

"No more games, Teme (Bastard)! What are you up to?"

Amachi paused and his grin faltered… only for a second…

"What are you-" started Naruto.

He was cut off by Amachi again.

"Do you remember the Chakra suppressing device from the rebels of Yuki no Kuni (The Land of Snow)?" asked Amachi.

If it was possible, he started to look frightening.

The Chakra Suppressor was used against Naruto to prevent him from escaping while he was held captive. It was during a mission that changed the fate of all of Yuki no Kuni when he was successful in rescuing their princess and self-proclaimed greatest actor in the world.

"You jut job, what are you getting at?" shouted Naruto.

"It's simple, I was able to combine it with my previous research to create a new species of human." The wall behind Amachi seemed to open up to reveal hundreds of people in cages. They all had green skin-like scales and fins. They looked just like Isaribi, Amachi's first human experiment, in her transformed state. The only exception were the purple stripes on their faces, they almost looked like whiskers… "I call them… Amachians! Aren't they perfect? I must thank you. The idea of whiskers on their faces originally came from you!" he practically screamed.

Naruto stood there, frozen in shock.

Some of these 'Amachians' looked miserable and were crying… It was just… horrible…

"Amachi… You fucking psychopath… what have you done?" Naruto almost whispered out.

"Like I said before… I've created life." he replied, laughing…

Naruto looked at the people and back at Amachi. Somebody was going to die in a very painful way.

Naruto rushed forwards at a breakneck pace before bringing his kunai down.

Amachi took out his own kunai and blocked it before delivering a devastating punch to Naruto's gut.

Naruto coughed out a small amount off blood as he was flung back into a wall of the cave. There was a massive cracking sound.

Naruto fell to the ground and slowly got back up before preparing a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and leaping at Amachi.

He never noticed the wall behind him had several spider webbing cracks on it. He never noticed some of the tree sap began leaking from some of the cracks.

_CLANG!_

Kunai met kunai again as Amachi transformed into his 'improved' form.

Naruto grabbed Amachi by his coat and threw him against some circuitry. The steel bars that separated the 'Amachians' from escape suddenly went down into the ground.

Amachi turned to them and switched his gaze back to Naruto.

"No! They weren't ready to be freed! I still have experiments to perform!" Amachi charged at Naruto in a blind fury only to suddenly feel the life in him leave his body.

Shocked, he looked down and saw that he was bleeding. A Rasengan had struck his stomach and lung.

"Damn… You…" he spoke before coughing up some blood and falling to the ground.

"Took the words right out of my mouth…" muttered Naruto under his breath before turning to the Amachians.

"Come on, I have some friends up there who'll help you." spoke Naruto as he led the Amachians out of the area beneath the tree.

There was another loud crack. Naruto and several Amachians turned their gaze to the spider webbing cracks. The room was beginning to fill with tree sap.

"We need to get out of here now!" shouted Naruto.

He didn't need to say it twice. The Amachians were quick to run out from the cave beneath the tree.

Above ground, several Shinobi wearing symbols for Hoshi and Suna, both were long time allies of Naruto.

They helped the Amachians and guided them out.

As one of the last Amachians ran out of the cave, a woman tripped and fell.

Naruto quickly was at her side.

"My ankle, I've twisted it!" she called out.

Naruto turned back to help her when a flood of tree sap came towards him. A pair of shinobi, each from Hoshi, was at the entrance of the cave.

Naruto picked the woman up and tossed her to them. She made it just through the entrance and the shinobi caught her.

The entrance suddenly caved in, leaving Naruto trapped.

'_So this is how it ends, huh? What a crappy way to die…_' thought Naruto just before he was engulfed in tree sap.

Meanwhile outside the save, the Kazekage (Wind Shadow) and Hoshikage had just appeared.

"Naruto…" whispered Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Sand).

"He was a hero to the end… and he was one of the greatest Shinobi in the world." said Sumaru, holding back tears.

"No… he was _the_ greatest Shinobi _ever_… and he always will be." spoke Gaara.

There was a solemn nod among the entire group of people gathered.

**SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S**

(_Millions of years later…_)

_Dr. Nuvo Vindi was not pleased._

_First his lab was discovered by Jedi. Then the Jedi disarm all of his bombs. Then the Jedi destroy his hopes of his beautiful virus escaping when they not only find a cure but they set it aflame and destroy his lab in the process._

_Now he was trapped in a holding cell and being interrogated by a Jedi named Yoda._

_Apparently, what he had done was so serious, so dangerous, such a severe crime that they called upon the head of all the Jedi to interrogate him._

_He was inwardly debating whether or not he should tell the short, green person in front of him anything about his operations._

"_How did you make the Virus? Extinct it once was, come upon remains you couldn't have." spoke Yoda._

'_Let's see… I could tell him. If I do, then maybe they'll lessen my sentence from death by a dozen light sabers in the gut or death by firing squad to life imprisonment or death by leaving me in deep space… Either way… I'M DOOMED!' he thought to himself._

"_Execution we will not perform for it is not the Jedi way. Though, correct you are in assuming life in prison." Yoda spoke._

_Nuvo's eyes widened. It was like that shrimp read his mind… but, this shrimp…_

_If he wasn't going to order his execution and he was going to live… he'd might as well speak. His virus was dead and he wasn't so…_

_Nuvo let out a sigh, "I… I found the fossil of a strange creature a few months ago. It was trapped inside of amber and appeared to have crash landed on Naboo. I was curious and decided to extract a sample of blood from it. I discovered that its blood shared several properties of the Blue Shadow Virus. So, I simply worked with that and several other plants on Naboo. Eventually, I had recreated the virus."_

"_A creature you say? Trapped in amber it was? Know now where it is… do you?" asked Yoda._

"_It was in my lab when it was being destroyed. The amber is extremely durable… so, there is a possibility that the creature was not destroyed."_

"_Troubling this is… someone who has the amber can recreate the virus, yes?"_

"_My job was to make the virus airborne. Anyone with the right materials, that creature's blood, and some biological intelligence could easily recreate the virus in its original form."_

_Yoda nodded, accepting the information and left the room._

"…And that's what happened." explained one clone trooper to another.

"Huh, can't say I feel sorry for the guy. At least he's getting punished. I'd have preferred him getting blown apart, but, looks like that isn't an option anymore." replied the other clone.

"Yeah… Hey… did you hear that?"

There was an incessant beeping coming from a device in one of the trooper's hands.

"Yeah. I heard that. We've found our creature." said the first clone before they ran over to a large, orange object with a humanoid shape inside…

**SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S**

Naruto slowly got up and stood in the sewer that was his mind.

He walked towards the main source of light in the sewers and soon stood in front of a mighty cage.

Inside the cage, a pair of red eyes opened.

"**Ah… Kit, it appears that you've awakened."** spoke a demonic voice inside of the cage.

"Awakened? I thought I was dead…" trailed Naruto, confused.

"**Oh, you're alive, Kit. And you're damn lucky to be alive at all, too…"**

"What do you mean?"

"**The stone, the star, and the tree sap were fused into your genetic makeup. With my chakra, I was able to turn it into a Kekkei-Genkai (Bloodline Limit). The nature chakra around you helped me solidify the unique combination of chemicals and energies. The only thing that's kept you alive for so long was the amber surrounding your body and your one-of-a-kind chakra. My Chakra blended with the nature Chakra and your Chakra to keep you alive. If I'm correct, your average lifespan is around eighty years, age wise. In battle, you're a force to be reckoned with."**

"There's a catch to this. I'm sure of it. You're a demon that's wanted me dead so you could return to the Makai (Realm of Demons) for years! Why the sudden change of heart?" asked Naruto, incredulous.

To his surprise, or perhaps his shock, Kyuubi actually laughed.

"**Ha ha ha… Oh… that's rich. Right you are, Kit. The catch is simple, it's been over a hundred, million years since you were originally trapped in that amber. Your planet was destroyed long ago by the remnants of Akatsuki when that woman you spared, Konan, and their true leader, Madara, activated their weapon. I wasn't around to stabilize it, so, it led to your planet's instability. After about a thousand years, the Amachians and the remaining shinobi of your world were discovered and rescued by a nearby planet. About a century later, your home exploded and its remains were spread out far and wide. Because of your planet's destruction, you can't use nature Chakra to such extreme points, and **_**my**_** Chakra, your strength is equal to four Kage. Even then, you aren't the most powerful being in the galaxy. Though, you're strong enough to be a threat. You're going to be attacked as long as you are alive. That's the catch."**

Naruto stood, stiff as a board and totally unbelieving… He had been trapped for that long?

"Well shit…"

**SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S**

"What do you think it is, Master?" asked Ahsoka Tano as she observed the orange stone and the pitch-black figure within.

"I don't know, Snips. But, whatever it is, Nuvo used it to make his virus." replied Anakin Skywalker, "We can't let the Separatists get there hands on it."

"It almost looks human…" mused Obi-wan Kenobi.

"Almost…" said Anakin.

"General Kenobi, sir, we got that information you wanted." said a Clone as he ran up to Obi-wan.

"So how old is it?" he asked.

"Well, sir. To be honest, I'm thinking we found an artifact here. Nuvo wasn't kidding when he said this thing was a fossil. It's got to be over a hundred million years old. Way before the Jedi and Sith. Sir… It's the oldest… _thing_ that anybody's ever found. It's priceless. If it won't be used as a weapon, it can be used for a get-rich-quick scheme on the black market." replied the clone.

The reactions of the three Jedi present were entertaining for the clone, to say the least.

Anakin was stuttering.

Ahsoka was gaping.

Obi-wan's mouth was hanging open and his eyes were wide.

"Uh… Sir?" spoke the clone.

Obi-wan was the first to snap out of his stupor, "Right, thank you for that. You can return to your post."

"Yes, sir!" replied the clone with a salute before walking back out of the room.

All was silent once more.

"A Hundred million years?" shouted Ahsoka.

"That's… that's just amazing." said Anakin.

"Yes… Honestly, I didn't think anything could survive for that long. Apparently that doctor actually did some good."

**SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S**

"Anything else I should know about?" asked Naruto.

"**Take a look at yourself. You can use your reflection from the water."** replied Kyuubi in a matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto obeyed and immediately saw that there was something _very_ different about him.

For one thing, he had a fox-like tail. His ears were like a fox's and his hair had highlights of red. Another thing was that his arms, elbow down, and his legs, knee down, had odd purple and green patterns. His hands and feet were slightly webbed and his teeth were more like fangs.

"Did you do this?" yelled Naruto at the fox.

"**Well, Hai and Ie (No)… You see, in order for you to live for so long, I needed to alter your genetic code, as I said earlier. Take the nature Chakra, my Chakra, and your Chakra, and you've got this transformation. You actually have the ability to grow wings out of your back for flight and regenerate almost immediately from attacks. As long as your head isn't damaged, you're almost invulnerable. But, you must take into account that your senses have increased drastically. You can see up to half a mile away perfectly, you can smell and hear things from an even greater distance. You're chakra sensitive to such a point that you can feel every single organism around you from a one thousand mile radius!"**

"Well _that_ sounds useful…"

**SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S**

"General Grievous, it appears that the Jedi have acquired an artifact of some kind that my master would desire to have in his possession. Your mission is to retrieve it and eliminate any of the Jedi you see. Ventress will be accompanying you." spoke a man in the form of a hologram.

"As you wish, Master Dooku…" replied Grievous just before the hologram vanished.

"Set course for Naboo, the Jedi ship won't be far from it!" called out Grievous.

"General, we've intercepted a transmission. Apparently, Skywalker is on board." spoke a battle droid to him.

"Excellent, soon one of their strongest Jedi will be destroyed!"

**SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S**

"So, how long until I wake up?" asked Naruto.

"**I'd predict about twenty minutes." **replied Kyuubi.

"Anything _else_ I need to know about?"

"**Hai. Expect the people around you to speak a different language and for their weapons and armor to render yours ineffective. Also, you won't be at full strength when you wake up. You must do everything you can to get out of the most likely dangerous ****situation you're about to wake up in. Find safety and wait for your power to return to you. Everything afterwards is up to you."**

Naruto smirked, "I never thought I'd be saying this… but, Thank You, Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smirked back, **"It was my pleasure… Oh, and… one more thing. Don't die."**

**SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S**

There was a loud explosion.

Obi-wan and Anakin had left the room to assist with any problems.

Ahsoka was all alone.

Suddenly, there was a hissing sound. Ahsoka turned her gaze to the ceiling and saw a pair of red light sabers. A circle of metal collided with the floor and the form of Ventress came down from the ceiling.

Ahsoka's eyes narrowed and she activated her light saber. Her mission was to protect while Ventress was to destroy…

The two forces collided.

**SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S**

"Hey Kyuubi. I've got about a minute left, so, I've gotta get this question out of my system… What about Ramen?" asked Naruto.

"**What **_**about**_** Ramen?"** asked Kyuubi back.

"I mean… is it still around?"

There was a long pause.

"**No…"**

The reaction was instant as Naruto crippled to the ground and cried.

"Ramen! I will avenge you!"

Kyuubi just sweat dropped at the display.

Suddenly, there was a flash and Naruto had vanished.

"**Fate… If you're up there… I'd just like for you to know that I hate you…"**

**SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S… SW:CW/N:S**

Ahsoka and Ventress stood there, their light sabers letting out a sickening hiss as neither side would give in. They leapt back from each other… then something unexpected happened.

The amber cracked.

Ahsoka and Ventress both turned their gaze to the amber and the dark figure within.

Several cracks started to appear all over the amber.

A chunk of amber fell off and crashed onto the cold, steel floor.

A pair of eyes that were a strange cross between violet and golden suddenly opened.

The amber around the figure suddenly exploded outwards and knocked Ahsoka and Ventress backwards into the wall.

There he stood in a tattered red cloak with black flames on the bottom.

Ventress couldn't help but feel impressed…

This thing… this man… was giving off such an obvious aura of death, terror, and darkness…

The man suddenly grinned stupidly and cocked his head to the side, his aura instantly vanishing and replacing itself with the aura of… some kind of… powerless, harmless creature.

"Great one… what are you?" she asked as she got up from the ground.

It was obvious to her that this being was some kind of ancient Sith. Why not treat it with respect?

The omnipotent creature stood, arms crossed, and his tongue out in concentration with his eyes closed. He suddenly opened his eyes and put one of his hands in a pocket inside of his jacket…

…And pulled out an orange book.

He opened the book and put it up to his face.

His reply came in an unexpected way…

"Nani (What)?" asked the being.

Ventress raised an 'eyebrow' at his questioning voice.

She didn't know that word…

Mentally she smacked herself in the head. Or course she wouldn't understand the word. This was a being from a hundred million years in the past. He obviously had his own language.

…A most likely dead language.

Her gaze turned back to the red-skinned Padawan.

She smirked.

A dark being like this would surely enjoy watching Jedi scum like this whore getting torn apart.

She rushed forwards and prepared to decapitate Ahsoka with her two light sabers…

And suddenly found she couldn't move…

What the hell?

Her head spun around to see that the figure was standing there, his book was put away and he was restraining her from killing the Jedi before her.

Why wouldn't he let her continue? She was going to shed the blood of the light! Surely a dark being like him would understand her logic! So… why was he holding her back?

…First the amber

Then the age…

The book…

The language…

The darkness…

Now this?

None of it made sense when she really looked at this from a logical standpoint.

Before she could dwell on the subject further, she felt a chop to the back of her neck.

She collapsed into a true world of darkness.

The figure laid Ventress onto the floor in front of him and slowly walked away with both his hands on the back of his head, as though supporting it.

His grin was present even as he casually strode out from the room. He turned left.

Ahsoka snapped out of her stupor and ran out into the hallway to look for him…

Nothing…

The hallway was empty.

Nobody was in it.

This man was walking slowly and when she looks in the direction he left in… he's completely gone?

Ahsoka felt her eye twitch.

This day was turning into a total mess.

"_Snips! We could use some help down here!"_ called out her master from her communicator.

Ahsoka perked up and was quick to respond.

"I'm coming master! And you won't believe what happened up here…"

Ahsoka ran down the hallway just as the ceiling behind her warped and shifted until there stood the figure from before… upside down and sticking to the ceiling.

He smirked and silently followed Ahsoka.

Things were about to get interesting…

***End of Chapter 1***

**Yo, Khaos Here. So, this is my edited version of 'A Hero Dies Under Amber Skies' The main changes I made to it were taking out any useless translations, and removing the stuff about the 'Stone of Gelel' and the 'Star Village's Star'. Otherwise, this whole thing was copied and pasted from Slayer End. Everything from here on out will be my own work.**

**Check out the original version on his profile before he deletes it in seven days.**

**Peace Out**

**-Khaos**


	2. Grievous Bodily Harm

**A Hero Dies Under Amber Skies**

**Chapter Two: Grievous Bodily Harm**

Naruto hid behind a corner to avoid being detected by Ahsoka, whom he was tailing. Normally, he would grabbed her and asked her what was going on, but decided against that. Taking stock of his current situation, her thought:

"_Okay, I'm up against hyper-advanced technology, and super-powerful bad guys with extremely loose morals who will probably try to enslave or kill me. I barely have the energy to move, let alone fight. So I should probably eat something to get back to full strength. Too bad there's no food court."_ Then, he remembered something. _"Thank Kami for military rations pellets!"_ He opened a pouch on his belt and grabbed one of the small pills inside. Swallowing it, he felt a bit better. After a few more, he felt almost back to one-hundred percent. _"I'll probably crash when these things wear off in a few hours. But that's more time than I need."_

He jumped to the ceiling and silently followed the Red-Skinned Padawan down the hallway, hoping to find answers and wishing that he understood what anyone was saying.

***With Anakin***

"Jedi scum..." Taunted Grievous as he stared down Anakin, four lightsabers at the ready.

"Grievous..."

"Ordinarily, I would kill you on the spot, but Dooku wants me to get this done as soon as possible. So, tell me where the fossil is and I'll only kill a handfull of clones on my way there and out."

"How about... no." Refused Anakin, puzzled with Grievous's behavior. "Why are the Separatists so interested with that rock? We already beat the virus, what else could you get from it?"

"Foolish Jedi. I have no idea what the higher-ups want with it, but it is obviously worth their attention. And that's reason enough for me to let you go for the sake of obtaining it."

"And now you've given me reason enough to stop you at all costs." Challenged Anakin, activating his own lightsaber.

"Very well. Jedi."

The two charged at each other, each intent on winning the battle. Grievous swung his lightsabers at Anakin, who rolled out of the way. He got back on his feet and attacked Grievous from the side. Grievous blocked with the saber in his upper-left hand, while swinging the lower one at Anakin.

Anakin jumped back a few feet. He focused entirely on Grievous, tuning his every sense to the semi-droid in front of him, every movement, every breath, every barely perceptible twitch, he noticed. Anakin took a deep breath. Hoping for victory, expecting death, he ran at Grievous, and left the outcome of the battle up to the force to decide.

***With Ahsoka***

Ahsoka turned the corner, looking for the not-really-a-fossil. And was greeted with a very unpleasant sight.

That sight being three Droideka 'Destroyer Droids' flanked by a large group of B2 Super Battle Droids. All of the blasters aimed at her.

"_Okay, Ahsoka, don't panic."_ She told herself._ "You can handle this... Probably..."_ Then she heard the sound of two lightsabers being activated behind her. She turned around to see Ventress standing behind her.

"Hello, _little girl_." Sneered Ventress. "You may have escaped me last time, but now your _friend_ isn't here to help you. I am going to enjoy hearing you scream."

"_Okay, maybe I can't handle this."_ She looked between the sadistic Sith apprentice and the battle droids, trying to think of a way out of this, when a door behind her opened and Obi-wan entered into the hallway with a bunch of clones.

"_Okay, this is better."_

"Take out those Clankers!" Ordered Rex, drawing his dual pistols.

"You have _no_ idea how glad I am that you're here." Greeted Ahsoka. Where's Master Skywalker?"

"Fighting Grievous. He may need help." Answered Obi-wan. "By the way, Grievous is here."

"Grievous is here!"

"Yes, I believe that I made the fact that Grievous is here abundantly clear. Go help Anakin!"

"Yes master." Ahsoka ran through the opening in the Droid's ranks, while she heard the sound of Obi-wan clashing with Ventress behind her.

***Meanwhile: With Anakin***

It was easy to see how Grievous had killed so many Jedi. Every time Anakin blocked one attack, he would have to dodge another. Grievous's fighting style had him totally on the defensive.

"My offer Still stands, Jedi. Tell me where the artifact is and I'll let you live!" Demanded Grievous.

"Never!" Cried Anakin, trying to attack.

Grievous blocked it and kicked Anakin in the stomach, sending him crashing into the wall behind him and knocking the wind out of him. Grievous gave a rasping laugh as he watched Anakin struggle to get up. He had apparently come at a good time. Anakin had been under a lot of stress lately and hadn't gotten much sleep, otherwise, this battle would probably have gone differently.

As he stalked towards Anakin, he was thinking about their various confrontations over the years. It was rare for a Jedi to earn his respect as Skywalker had, he would see to it that his lightsaber found a _special_ place in his trophy room.

"_Get up!"_ Anakin mentally screamed at himself, his eye's clenched shut in pain. _"I can't give up now. Everyone's counting on me Obi-wan, Ahsoka... Padme."_ His eyes snapped open. He raised his lightsaber just in time to block Grievous's strike.

Grievous smirked at Skywalker's resistance, however feeble it was. He swung another lightsaber at him, but scowled when it was blocked. He turned his head to see Ahsoka there. Once he saw her, he gave a rasping laugh.

"Ah... The Padawan, yet another lightsaber to add to my collection." He boasted. "I will kill you both and carry your lightsabers into battle against Kenobi! The sight will break him and I will obtain his lightsaber! Kit Fisto* may have escaped me! But you will not!"

Anakin and Ahsoka started fighting Grievous. Anakin swung at Grievous, who blocked.

Ahsoka tried to take advantage of this opening and Attacked him from the side, but Her attack was dodged.

Grievous tried to stab Ahsoka, but she jumped backwards.

Anakin tried to attack Grievous from behind, but his attack was parried.

Grievous spun around white trailing all of his lightsabers behind him.

Anakin was forced to jump in front of Grievous's attack, a mistake.

Faster that he could react, Grievous lashed out with a kick that caught Anakin in the spine. He tumbled right into Ahsoka, sending them landing in a heap on the floor, pinned against the wall.

"Master, Get up." Grunted Ahsoka, trapped under Anakin's body.

"I can't. His kick did something to me. I can't move."

They looked and Saw Grievous Stalking towards them.

"Tell me where the Artifact is!" He demanded. "And I will make your deaths swift and painless."

"Never!" Shouted Ahsoka.

"Very well. You will be the first to die."

Grievous swung his lightsabers.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, not wanting to see her end.

And then, nothing.

***With Naruto***

Naruto had trailed Ahsoka, he figured her name was, to her destination, and saw her fighting who must have been the Grievous everyone was talking about.

_'This is not good. I have to do something."_ He thought.

He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a seal on his wrist. Biting his thumb, he smeared some blood on it and a Katana popped into existence. Using that same thumb, he started to draw some Kanji on the blade. Then, he channeled chakra into the blade and his hand, he ran his hand across the blade, and was satisfied with the multicolored pulse it gave off.

He looked down and saw Ahsoka pinned under another man in a heap on the floor.

Deciding this was a good time to help out, he willed himself to visibility and dropped down to the floor, just in time to block Grievous's strike.

***Back with Ahsoka***

Ahsoka looked up to see Grievous's attack being blocked by...

_'A sword?'_ She thought, confused.

She stared a the sword for a few seconds, it was beautiful. The length of the blade was covered in symbols, that were shimmering with multicolored light. Blue, red, purple, green, and white were all fighting for dominance on the blade. It was unreal.

Then, she looked up at the figures clothes and recognized the tattered, red-and-black trenchcoat.

"Master! That's the person from that amber!"

"What?"

Yes. Somehow, he's been alive in there this whole time. He saved me in a fight against Ventress." She explained. "If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be dead."

"Well then, let's hope that he's on our side."

He forced Grievous back, and then whirled around to face Ahsoka, his eyes changing as he did so. They became red, with a nine-pointed star in the middle of the iris, and a red pupil. He locked eyes with Ahsoka. And the world changed.

***Ahsoka's Mind***

Ahsoka looked around and noticed that she was now standing in a barren desert, and everything looked like a photo negative.

"Where am I?" She wondered aloud.

"We're in you mind."

She whirled around and saw the person from before, standing there, leaning against a large rock, reading a book and speaking in plain BASIC.

"Who are you? What's going on? How are you doing this?"

"I'll explain all of that later. For now, what you need to know is that my name is Naruto Namikaze and you have been a tremendous help."

He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, then the strange world melted away.

***Real World***

Naruto smiled at a slightly blushing Ahsoka and Anakin. "You two, take a break. I'll beal with this guy. Grievous? I believe his name is."

"Are you sure? He's tough." Warned Anakin.

"I'm tougher. And I've already made my first move." He took a kunai knife and stabbed it into the wall behind the two, then clipped a a circular object to the back of his left hand, and drew a bunch more knives.

Grievous suddenly lashed out with a saber attack. Naruto didn't even flinch and blocked it without even turning around. He parried a few more attacks before throwing a knife at Grievous. It missed. They clashed a few more times, then Naruto jumped and flipped over Grievous. Grievous didn't give him time to attack and spun around in a kick, which Naruto dodged. He then attacked Grievous with fierce speed. Grievous blocked just in time. After a flurry of attacks from Naruto, all of which were blocked, Naruto jumped back and threw another knife, again missing Grievous. Faked an attack and nimbly danced around the ciborgian Separatist, who responded by twirling around and slashed, only to be blocked.

_'This is too easy.'_ Thought Naruto, throwing another knife. _'Way too easy.'_

Grievous was lost. He couldn't figure out this person's fighting method. He didn't even seem to have one, just a bunch of knives, and dodges.

It was the knives that he didn't understand. This person's aim was lousy, he had thrown several, and they had all missed.. Not a single one had even grazed him. And all the times he got behind him, with his speed he probably could have stabbed him, but didn't.

It made no sense.

Then, the blade shattered. And Naruto swore. _'Too much Chakra in the blade!'_ She thought angrily

And Grievous laughed.

"You have no weapon." He sneered. "What are you going to do now?"

Naruto didn't answer. But he moved so fast that he blurred, reappearing next to Anakin and Ahsoka in less than a second.

"Can I borrow these?" He asked, taking their lightsabers. "Thanks." He said, not waiting for an answer.

He ignited them, emerald and sapphire blades springing to life.

Not liking the lack of counterbalance that came from having blades made of pure energy, he attacked anyway, trying to adapt.

The battle resumed, Naruto still throwing kunai, the kunai still not hitting Grievous. It was clear to everyone in the room that he was planning something, but what?

And all the while, Naruto had a shit-eating grin on his face.

When all was said and done, and Naruto had no more knives to throw, He stood back and grinned.

"Looks like I win this one."

***Obi-wan and Ventress***

Sapphire and crimson clashed as Obi-wan and Assajj Ventress dueled, stepping over dismantled Droids and the bodies of dead clone troopers.

"What do the separatists want with that Amber!" Demanded Obi-wan as he blocked an overhead strike.

"I truly have no idea. But the person in the amber is clearly one of the things they want with it."

"What about him?"

"He has an aura of darkness and death that rivals, possibly surpasses Count Dooku's." Ventress slashed at him from both sides. "I really don't know what to think of him. But I know that if we capture him, we will be able to completely obliterate the Jedi Order! Assuring Sith dominance of the Galaxy for all time!"

"Well now. We can't have that."

"As if you can stop us."

"We have in the past."

Ventress scowled and lashed out in fury. Obi-wan just barely blocked in time.

_'This is not good. I can't beat her on my own, she's too strong.'_ Thought Obi-wan. _'I hope that Anakin and Ahsoka get here soon.'_

***Back with Naruto, Grievous, Anakin and Ahsoka***

"Looks like I win." Smirked Naruto. "Thanks in no small part to my expert marksmanship."

"Marksmanship?" Asked Grievous incredulously "Every knife you threw missed."

"No they didn't. I just wasn't aiming at you." Naruto's tone then changed. "Tell me Grievous, what do you know about spiders?"

"What?"

"While I was poking around in Ahsoka's head, I saw some stuff about you, and your magnetic climbing abilities." Explained Naruto. "They reminded me of a spider. And spiders... weave webs." He pointed to the circular object clipped to the back of his glove. "Wire. Thinner that hair, but stronger than a steel cable. Look around you."

Grievous looked and was suddenly painfully aware of gleams of the ultra-thin wire catching the light. Naruto threw a final kunai into the ceiling above Grievous.

"Spiders spin webs. You have been caught in mine." He moved so fast that he seemed to teleport to the wall where Anakin and Ahsoka still were. He used a lightsaber to cut the line on the kunai behind him. Wire spun through the various kunai that Naruto had thrown around the room. The end result was Grievous hanging from the ceiling by his arms and legs. "I've been setting this up from the beginning."

"So the knives?" Asked Grievous.

"I needed support to hang you from."

"All hose times you got behind me?"

"I knew that you'd spin around, entangling yourself deeper into my trap. Now to finish you. Tsukoyomi!"

Everything changed. Grievous was tied to a metal slab, stuck into the ground.

"What are you doing!"

"Simple. I'm going to punish you. For seventy-two hours you will be visited by everyone you have killed, and each will repay you in full."

Grievous laughed. "How do you plan to do that? Bring back the dead!"

"No. I don't need to." Naruto looked over to to his left, and a headless clone appeared, carrying a lightsaber.

The clone walked over to Grievous, and stabbed him.

Grievous screamed in pain. Then he looked down to see that there was no wound.

"Each time, your penance will increase by one." Said Naruto.

The door opened again, and in walked the headless clone, this time, accompanied by a Jedi who was missing everything above his waist and left of his neck, both carrying a lightsabers. They both stabbed hm at the same time. And disappeared.

Grievous looked and was three people holding lightsabers. He gritted his teeth, determined to make it through this.

***Some time later***

Grievous was panting. The torture had been continuing for nearly three days.

Countless, lightsaber-wielding clones, Jedi, and innocent civilians he had killed all stood before him.

"I'm sure that you want to know how much time you have left."

"I... Know... That it's... Not much."

Naruto flipped open a pocket watch "You have seventy-one hours, fifty-nine minutes, and fifty-nine seconds of this remaining."

"WHAT! It's only been a single second!"

The ghosts all stabbed Grievous at the same time.

Grievous screamed.

***Real World***

Grievous screamed in agony, and went limp.

"Well. That worked." Said Naruto before walking back to the two Jedi. "You two okay?"

"Well. I can't get up." Mentioned Anakin. "Grievous's kick did something to my back."

"Oh. Here you go." Naruto's hands started to glow green, he pressed them to Anakin's lower back, after a few seconds, Anakin felt much better. "Grievous should be out for a few more hours. Plenty of time for you to secure him." Naruto alked down the hall to the escape pod room.

The Jedi Followed him "Okay, who, or what, are you?" Asked Ahsoka.

Naruto thought. And decided that it was better to make a lasting impression. He started a ridiculous dance "Trained it the mysterious peaks of Mt. Mobokoyuzan. I am the great... Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze! The Kitsune Sennin" He struck a ridiculous pose and confetti exploded all around him.

_'What the... Is he an idiot?'_ Thought Anakin.

Naruto stood back up and asked, what is the nearest planet?"

"Degobah but-"

"Thanks. See you arou- Oh hell." he jumped into an escape pod and started sticking slips of paper all along the inside of it."

"What are you doing?"

"Your Grievous is one tough cookie. He's already up and about." Explained Naruto. "And he's coming this way."

"How do you know?" Asked Ahsoka.

"I can hear him coming this way."

Anakin and Ahsoka Reached for their lightsabers, only to realize that they had none.

"You night want these back." Naruto threw them their lightsabers just as Grievous came barreling into the hall.

He screamed and lunged at Naruto, who climbed into the escape pod.

Grievous ran in after him, but Naruto grabbed the top of the pod and swung out. Grievous whirled around, only to be met with a punch to the face strong enough to crack his faceplate. Grievous stumbled back into the pod, stunned.

"Say goodbye!" yelled Naruto, reaching into the pod and punching the release button. The pod disengaged from the ship and flew out into space. "Boom baby." Naruto clapped his hands together in a seal, and the pod exploded.

"What did you do!" Demanded Anakin. "How are we supposed to learn his secrets!"

"Simple. I have them all." Explained Naruto, tapping his head. "Come and find me if you want them." He jumped into another escape pod. "Oh, and you might want to help that Obi-wan guy." He launched to pod and flew away from the ship and down the swamp planet below.

"Master, should we go after him?"

"Later." Ordered Anakin. "First, lets go help Obi-wan."

_'Things are looking up.' _Thought Naruto as he lost consciousness.

***End Chapter Two***

**Yo, this is Khaos. Well I got this done. All of this is my own work, nothing has been copied and pasted from the original story. If you don't believe me, feel free to check out the original.**

**I decided to change the battle to better illustrate the difference between Jedi/Sith and Ninjas.**

**And As for Naruto's apprentice, I've got something different in mind for that.**

**And as for the asterisk by Kit Fisto's name, I know that the Kit Fisto episode took place after the Blue Shadow Virus Arc, But does anyone really care?**

**Dark Lord of Ori- I hope that this lives up to your Expectations. And if it doesn't, feel free to suck it.**

**Darth Threvanus- If you're going to yell at me like that, either get a profile or log into yours! Coward. And Send that message to a relevant fic, like 'Tsunade Teaches the Kunoichis' Or 'Absolute Control'. Bitch. All Hinata fans should check out the review he left.**

**Remember to Review, It'll help me get the next chapter out faster.**

**Also, remember to check out 'DragonsOfHonor's Profile and look at all of his awesome challenges.**

**See ya later**

**-Khaos**


	3. Chapter 3: The three 'R's Pt 1

**A Hero Dies Under Amber Skies**

**Chapter 3: Retraining, Recovery, and Recruitment: Part 1**

***Naruto's Mindscape***

"Great." Muttered Naruto. "I'm unconscious again. I kicked one ass and I'm back in a coma."

"**Calm down Kit."** Grumbled Kyuubi. **"You knew that this was going to happen after the food pills wore off. Why are you bitching about it now?"**

"Because I'm still pissed off about the fact that I'm in ANOTHER FREAKING COMA! How long will I sleep this time! Another hundred million years!"

"**Actually, not that long. You'll probably wake up on impact."**

"Impact?" Asked Naruto.

"**Yes. As we speak, you are hurtling towards the ground at speeds of hundreds of meters per second."**

"How long until Impact?"

"**Right... About... Now."**

A Jarring impact woke Naruto from his sleep.

***Real World: Dagobah***

"Uugghh... My aching head." Moaned Naruto. "I haven't felt this bad since the morning after Pervy sage took me out drinking so he could pretend he was lonely father with an abusive wife to pick up chicks."

"**KHAOS! I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU DO A FUCKING FAMILY GUY-STYLE CUTAWAY GAG I WILL SPOIL EVERY FIC YOU ARE WRITING!"**

"Who's Khaos?" Asked Naruto, his eyes still closed.

"**No one you need to know. Trust me."**

"Alright." Surrendered Naruto.

He kicked the Escape pod Door open and climbed out. He then grabbed his face, trying to shield himself against the sudden barrage of sights, smells, sounds, and tastes.

"ARGH! WHAT THE FUCK KYUUBI!" Screamed Naruto. "Why didn't you tell me that the senses were going to be this powerful!"

"**I definitely told you that they were going to be enhanced. I thought that you would have expected this."**

"I remembered! But still, Fuck! What is this!" Demanded Naruto, getting a bit more used to them, as he uncovered his eyes, squinting.

"**Geez. Calm down Kit."** Sighed Kyuubi. **"Alright, I'm sorry. I should have been more descriptive about how strong your senses were going to be. Happy now?"**

"Why the fuck do they have to be this strong?"

"**This is the level of sensory strength that all demons have!"** Snapped Kyuubi. **"Sorry for trying to give you an edge!"**

"Whew, what crawled up your nine-tailed ass?" Asked Naruto.

"**I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I gave you these senses while you were unconscious, and it took a lot out of me."** Explained the Demon.

"So you're cranky?" Jabbed Naruto.

He got no response except for Kyuubi's snoring.

"And then there was one." He muttered. Looking at the dense, swampy terrain, he drew his sword. "Time to get back in shape."

***Coruscant: Jedi Temple***

"...And then he jumped into an escape pod and headed for Dagobah." Explained Ahsoka to the Jedi Council.

After Naruto had escaped, the ship that the amber was being transported on had traveled to Coruscant so a debriefing could take place. The debriefing had lasted roughly ten minutes and had been told primarily by Ahsoka, considering that Anakin had suffered a serious spinal injury and Obi-Wan had been occupied with Ventress.

"That is... Very difficult to believe." Said Mace Windu.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" Questioned Ahsoka.

"Not at all, Little 'Soka." Answered Plo Koon. "As a matter of fact, your story explains the disturbance in the Force that we sensed earlier. You might not have felt it because you were so close to it's epicenter."

"Disturbance?" Asked Obi-Wan. "What Disturbance?"

"If Ahsoka's Timeline is correct, then at about the time that the amber broke, a massive disturbance in the force was felt here." Explained Mace.

"It was so intense, even the younglings felt it." Added Shaak Ti.

"An unusual disturbance, it was." If you don't know who said this, then I want you to stop reading this fic. Right now. I am serious.

"Unusual?" Asked Ahsoka. "How so?"

"Most disturbances in the force feel like a ripple, or in rare cases, a pulse, or a wave." Explained Mace. "This disturbance felt like a surge, more massive than anything anything we have ever felt."

There were a few seconds of silence following this news.

"What's our next move?" Asked Ahsoka

"Obi-Wan mentioned that Dooku obtained this information from scriptures that are currently in possession of the Sith Emperor, correct?" Asked Mace.

"Yes."

"Then, those scriptures, we must obtain."

"How?" Asked Ahsoka, We don't even know where the Sith Emperor is. And even if we did, he would probably be located in the deepest reaches of Separatist Space, on some far-off planet whose exact coordinates are unknown to all but a select few, under heavy guard with an army of force-sensitive Sith Acolytes guarding him in some kind of impenetrable palace."

***Meanwhile: In the Senate Building (which is within walking distance of the Temple)***

"Achoo!" Sneezed Plapatine.

"Are you okay sir?" Asked a guard from outside the room.

"Yes, I'm quite fine." Answered Palpatine before going back to Paperwork and scheming about how to turn Anakin to the Dark Side.

***Back at the Temple***

"Ahsoka has a valid point." Agreed Obi-Wan. "We lack the information and resources needed to launch a full-scale invasion into the heart of Separatist Space. Surely there must be another way to find out more about our target."

"We're open to suggestions, Kenobi." Prompted Mace.

"Ventress mentioned that the scriptures were obtained from a destroyed planet. The same planet that the amber came from." Reasoned Obi-Wan. "We still have the good doctor in our possession, why don't we ask him where he found the amber?"

"That could work, provided he is willing to talk." Admitted Plo Koon. "But how do you know he even gt the amber for himself? Perhaps it was given to him."

"That may be true, but it's the only lead we have."

"Once we know more about him, then we can focus on finding him." Decided Mace.

"No!" Protested Ahsoka. "We need to find him now! While we're chasing down scriptures, the Sith are trying to recruit him, and if he goes to the Dark Side, we will have a serious problem on our hands... We know where he is, why not go and get him?"

"If he truly did save you from Grievous, them perhaps he is not as aligned to the Dark Side as The Sith think. If that is the case, then we have no need to worry." Reasoned Mace.

"You said the same thing about Dooku. Did you not?" Remarked Ahsoka.

The Members of the council looked at each other.

"You have a point, Ahsoka." Admitted Mace. "Very well, you will leave in a few days. After Anakin heals."

"A few days?" She asked, shocked that the council was waiting that long.

"Yes. And we will hear no more argument from you." Said Mace sternly. "Go back to your chambers. If anything develops, we will call you."

"I agree with Ahsoka." Interjected Obi-Wan. "I witnessed him fight, he defeated Grievous with little effort, something even one of us would have struggled to do. And while he did defeat Grievous, we all know that there is little love between the Sith. And we can't simply ignore the pulse of Vicious, Evil energy that Ahsoka sensed after that Amber broke." He argued. "I think that we need more information about this man, what better source than the man himself?"

The rest of the council silently debated for a few seconds, and then Plo Koon announced.

"Very well. Ahsoka, Mace Windu will accompany you to Dagobah. Once there, you will find the warrior and try to convince him to have an audience with us. If it turn out he is hostile, then you are to run. Only use force if absolutely necessary." He ordered. "You will leave tomorrow."

"Yes Masters." Said Ahsoka before bowing and exiting the room.

***Dagobah: Ten hours after the crash***

"997... 998... 999... 1000." Grunted Naruto as he finished a set of Pull-ups. Releasing the branch, he dropped back down to the ground, feeling the muscles in his back burning as Kyuubi hyper-regenerated them, stronger than before. Then he sneezed.

"**Wow, Someone must really be talking about you."** Pointed out Kyuubi.

"Probably Ahsoka reporting to her masters." Shrugged Naruto. "Makes sense that she would be talking about me."

"**Maybe she's not talking to them about you. Maybe someone else, you seemed to make quite an _impression_ on her."**

"_What are you getting at?"_ Asked Naruto, already getting an idea.

"**Ohhh. Nothing."**

Naruto could practically her the grin on Kyuubi's face.

Pausing for thought, he looked at the miniature clearing he had made using a combination of wing chakra and his sword.

He had also disabled the escape pod's tracking signal so he wouldn't be disturbed. He would reactivate it when he pleased.

He sat down in a meditative posture, needing to sort out and compartmentalize the memories he copied from Ahsoka before the forgot they weren't his own.

As he meditated, he looked through her memories and separated them, sending combat and force training memories to one area and mechanical knowledge to another. Her deeply repressed her personal memories, sending them FAR into the back of his mind, out of respect for her privacy while keeping impersonal memories where he could easily access them.

"**Hey, hey, kit. Look what I found."** Said Kyuubi before an image of Ahsoka looking at herself in the mirror, NAKED flashed into his mind.

"_Really Kyuubi? You think that this will get the same reaction out of me as when I was younger?_

"**Yes."** Was the Bijuu's simple reply.

"_Well, it won't. So fuck you."_ Teased Naruto, enjoying his tenant's reaction to his failure to aggravate Naruto.

"**I'll get you eventually." **Vowed Kyuubi. **"I swear it."**

"_You go right ahead and try." _Challenged Naruto as he continued so sort out the memories in his head. _"How long will it take me to get back to one-hindered percent?"_

"**Could be a while. Your muscles suffered a lot from disuse while we were in the amber and here's only so much I can do to fix that." **Explained Kyuubi. **"I can heighten you effects of your Physical training, but it will still take some time to fix all the way."**

"_Okay, so a few weeks?"_

"**Sounds about right."**

"_Then let's get cracking."_ Said Naruto, finishing up with the memory sorting. _"The sooner I'm done the sooner I can kick some ass."_

"**And tap some."**

"_... I am neither denying nor confirming that that is on my list of goals."_

"**Sure, sure."**Said Kyuubi, grinning while Naruto resumed meditation.

As he was meditating, he looked through some more memories, specifically, those regarding the Jedi Order.

"_What's up with some of these rules?"_ Thought Naruto mentally shaking his head in exasperation. _"Minimal ownership of possessions? Strict Self Denial? Those are some weird rules. But 'don't fall in love'? What kind of fucked up rule is that?"_

"**I know,"** Agreed Kyuubi.** "it's like that hate life or something. In my opinion, you haven't lived until you have gotten totally shitfaced and woken up the next morning with a killer hangover and realizing that you have slept with your best friend and had a horribly awkward morning."**

"_You did a lot of partying before you were sealed in me, didn't you?"_

"**So much it should have been illegal."**

"_Damn. And look at this, to top all of that self-denial bullcrap off, they enforce all this while simultaneously preaching 'balance'. How can you have balance when you have cut out an entire side of life that you can experience. And I'm pretty sure that you have very little control over falling in love."_

"**Why do I have a feeling that you will be giving these 'Jedi' an earful when we meet them?"**

"_Because I will. To turn away from the darkness is just as bad as surrendering to it."_

"**Wow, that's deep, did you just make that up?"**

"_Totally."_

"**Sweet." **Complimented Kyuubi. **"Now, theres just one thing concerning that Ahsoka girl I want to know."**

"_And that is?"_

"**What's the age of consent in this galaxy?"**

Naruto mentally faceplanted at the question. _"I don't know, and I don't feel like rifling trough her memories to try and find out."_

"**Then use my philosophy for matters like that."**

"_And that is?"_

"**Old enough to bleed, old enough to breed."**

"_Shut up."_

"**You know that you're thinking about it."** Smirked Kyuubi.

***Count Dooku's Stronghold***

Assajj Ventress was kneeling before Dooku, having given her report, right up to the point where she had to retreat when Anakin and Ahsoka had arrived to assist Obi-Wan. That was when she became outmatched and was forced to flee, barely escaping the ship.

"I see." Was Dooku's stoic response. "You have failed me again." He said in a tone that mad Ventress shudder inwardly. He turned around so his back was facing her. "The Emporer is getting impatient with your constant failures, and our recent string of losses against the Republic and the Jedi. Do not fail me again. Do we know where the warrior is now?"

"He is on Dagobah, master."

"Do you know this for sure."

"I saw an escape pod jettison to the surface, there were no Jedi on it, as they were all fighting me. And I am fairly certain that I killed all nearby clones. So it must have been him."

"What of Grievous?"

"He was killed. I found his charred remains, along with a destroyed escape pod drifting outside the ship."

This got Dooku's attention. "Are we to assume our 'fossil' killed him?"

"It did not seem like the work of a Jedi." She responded.

"Then you must go to Dagobah. Find him, and recruit him. You will leave tommorrow, I want you at full strength when you confront him. It would not look good to send an exhausted apprentice."

Ventress debated within herself, then, picking her words carefully, she spoke. "Master, this being, he possessed an aura of darkness and death that rivaled your own."

"That is to be expected from such a being."

"But it faded within seconds of the amber awakening. And then he stopped me from killing the padawan, knocked me out and apparently killed Grievous." She rattled off. "These do not seem like the actions of a dark being like the one the emperor described."

Dooku considered this for a few moments before answering "It must be Hibernation sickness. He has been asleep in amber for five-hundred million years, so I'm sure that he was simply confused enough to mix up his allies and enemies."

Ventress frowned. Could that really be it? Were his actions simply the result of confusion brought on by so many millennia in hibernation? Surely she had heard more outrageous claims that were true, so that must be it.

"Alright Master. I will go to Dagobah, and I will bring him back."

"Yes. You will. Through _any _means necessary." Clarified Dooku.

"Yes Master." Said Ventress as she got up to leave.

"And Ventress, This is your last chance. If you fail, do not bother coming back."

Ventress gulped at that, for the first time, fearing what would happen if she no longer had a Sith Master to study under. She feared that she would have to return to her family on Datrhamoor. And she didn't even want to think of what would happen if they refused to take her back.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she returned to her quarters, undressed and fell asleep, the events of the day having tired her out more than she realized.

***Back with Dooku***

Dooku paused for thought. The death of grievous would certainly set him back unless he could find an immediate replacement. Running through a mental list of acceptable candidates, he stopped when he remembered a name, the perfect candidate to fill the void left by Grievous.

Experiment Zero-X.

It had started out as an experiment to find a soldier to replace the, rather stupid and ineffective, battle droids that the separatist army was composed of. The result had been far better than they had hoped for. The result was a sentient, self-aware 'putty' capable of taking on any shape and adapting to any situation. As the scientists were trying to figure out how to mass-produce this being, the facility was attacked by the Republic. The scientists had been captured and all data was destroyed.

But Zero-X escaped.

He harbored a deep hatred toward the Republic and the Jedi that lead them. The ones that had taken his "Family" away from him.

He had since then become a bounty hunter under the alias 'Zero'

But there was one thing that made Zero-X so unique, so imposible to replace, something that the scientists had never intended.

Zero-X Was force-sensitive.

No one knew how it had happened, but it had, they had created a force-sensitive being, one who was able to change his shape, to hide in even the smallest spaces, one who possessed a greater hatred of the Jedi than Grievous had harbored.

And then her remembered something that sweetened the deal even further, Zero-X had a partner.

One who was said to be just as unkillable as Zero-X himself. One who was said to be immortal.

He put in the call, but received no answer. So he left a message saying that he had a 'business proposition' for the two of them. He then retired to his quarters for the night considering who would replace Ventress.

He had planned to get rid of her anyways, once he had this warrior from the past, he would take his place, and he expected Ventress to get him, even if words and force failed, she still had her body. Wether he wanted it as a blood sacrifice to show loyalty or for more, carnal reasons, Ventress would be in no position to refuse either himself, or the warrior.

Nd on the off chance he failed, he would do as he said and replace her. Perhaps a Darthimoorian Male, someone to replace Darth Maul, the being whom Ventress had replaced.

He remembered to put in a call to the Night Sisters, perhaps they could help him if Ventress failed.

***Dagobah: With Naruto***

"**You know that they'll come for you eventually, right?"** Asked Kyuubi, breaking Naruto from his meditation.

"_I know." _He replied.

"**You going to do something about that?"**

"_You know it."_ Answered Naruto, reaching into his coat and removing a scroll labeled, 'wire'. He unsealed three rolls. _"Time to set a trap." _he leaped off into the forest and got to work.

***End of Chapter 3***

**I am SO SORRY for giving you such a short and uneventful chapter after a long absence. I promise that I will get another out MUCH faster this time.**

**Now, I am debating wether or not to write lemons for this fic, They will be infrequent and will not become the focus of the story.**

**My question to you is, do you want me to include lemons in the story and make it rated 'M', Keep it 'T' and create a separate lemon archive for those who don't want to read it, or just not write them at all?**

**So those are your choices. I will put a poll up on my profile.**

**I AM BACK BITCHES!**

**Please Review. Please?**

**-Khaos**


	4. Chapter 4: The three 'R's Pt 2

**A Hero Dies Under Amber Skies**

**Chapter 4: Retraining, Recovery, and Recruitment: Part 2**

***Space Over Dagobah***

Mace Windu's fighter came out of light speed over Dagobah, Ahsoka Tano in the gunner's seat.

"Now, how do we find him?" Asked Mace "The escape pod isn't transmitting coordinates. Can you remember where above the planet you were when he jettisoned?"

"I was exhausted and could barely stand. Plus, I had just had a run-in with a being who had powers I didn't even know existed." Responded Ahsoka sarcastically. "I had other things on my mind."

Mace sighed. "Well, I suppose that we should wait here for a little while, and then land if we still get no signal."

"Very well master." Agreed Ahsoka, settling in for the wait.

Then a thought occurred to her. "Master, what if the Sith are already there? What if they already have him?"

Mace paused for thought. "I Sense a powerful Dark Side Presence on the planet, but it is not a Sith. It is something else. I truly believe that we have beaten the Separatists here."

Ahsoka, seeing no reason to doubt her Master's judgement on a matter like this, greed with him and settled back into her seat to wait.

***Space Over Dagobah, Other side of the Planet***

Ventress' ship came out of light speed on the other side of the planet from Ahsoka and Mace. Niether party knew that the other was there. Reaching out with the Force, Ventress' beliefs that the person in the amber was a Dark Side Warrior of some sort, While she couldn't sense him, she did feel a powerful Dark Side presence coming from the planet itself.

"_He must have gone there to regain his strength after the hibernation."_ She reasoned. But her ship's computer was showing no tracking signal from the escape pod. So she decided to wait, but moved closer to the Dark presence she felt, presuming he would be somewhere near there.

Besides, she found the energy comforting.

She was broken from her musings when her console beeped, telling her that Dooku was attempting to contact her.

"Report, Ventress." He demanded.

"Master, I have arrived at the planet, but there is no signal coming from the escape pod. I will search to the best of my abilities, but unless the signal is reactivated, it will take some time."

Dooku grimaced at that. "Make it fast. The Emperor grows impatient."

"As you wish, Master."

"Remember Ventress, if you come back at all, he had better be with you. I will not tolerate another falure from you."

"Yes Master. I will bring him back."

"You had better." Warned Dooku, ending the transmission.

Ventress shuddered in her seat. Refusing to think about what she would do if she failed this mission.

"_Any means necessary Ventress. Remember that." _She reminded herself and mentally prepared herself for any request made of her, while slipping in a quick prayer that he was seemingly asexual, like pretty much every Sith was.

***On Dagobah: With Naruto***

Naruto looked up from meditation, his eyes golden, with a red iris, and cross-shaped pupils, the horizontal bar was shaped like a rounded rectangle, and the vertical one looked like a slit pupil. He was using both the Kyuubi's Chakra and nature Chakra, with these two chakras active, he could sense the beings above the planet, looking for him.

"_They aren't going away, are they?"_ He asked.

"**Probably not."** Replied Kyuubi. **"but look at the bright side, your love interest is here."**

"_I am not in love with her."_ He sighed, exasperated.

"**That's what you think."** Teased the Kyuubi. **"Are you going to let them find you?"**

"_If they don't leave I will"_

"**And if they do? Have you given any consideration as to how you are going to get off this rock?"**

"_Not really, no."_

"**They can get you off, it's just a matter of who you choose to ally yourself with."**

"_True."_ Agreed Naruto. _"Let's wait and see how things turn out."_ Naruto stood up and activated the tracking beacon n the escape pod. _"Hello word, here I come. At least I set the traps, this meeting _will_ be on my terms."_

***With Mace and Ahsoka***

"Master, we have an escape pod signal coming from Dagobah. It must be him." announced Ahsoka excitedly.

"I agree. Let's go." Said Mace, steering his ship towards the signal, hoping that this wasn't a trap.

***With Ventress***

Ventress' eyes widened as she got a signal from an escape pod coming from the surface of the planet.

"_It must be him." _She thought with a mixture of elation at the fact that she might not fail this mission, and fear at meeting this warrior face-to-face.

She entered the atmosphere and steered towards the signal.

Neither ship saw the other.

***With Naruto***

Naruto sat in the middle of the clearing meditating, he heard the two ships land, each about a half a mile away from him, on either side of him. After a few minutes, he felt a tug on his rght index finger, followed shortly by a tug on his left.

"_And the fall into my trap. Frickin' amateurs."_

***Ahsoka and Mace***

Ahsoka and Mace advanced towards the signal that they were getting, Ahsoka was slightly ahead of him. After a few minutes of running, something caught his eye.

"Ahsoka, look out." he said as loudly as he dared

Said Padawan froze in mid-step.

"Move your leg back, very slowly."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look, a wire. On the ground." She looked back, and there it was, reflecting the dim light of the planet's sun. "Tread carefully."

Ahsoka nodded an affirmative and stepped over the wire, carefully, she then stepped over the next one. Mace doing the same right beside her. They continued like this, stepping over wires, looking out for the next one after a few minutes of this, Mace stopped her again.

"What is it this time?" She asked.

"Another wire." Answered Mace.

"I see it." She hissed.

"No, look closely. " He instructed, kneeling down.

That was when Ahsoka saw it, and she truly appreciated the genius of this trap.

"A Second wire right between the other two." Observed Mace. "The first one reflects the light easily, but the second one is colored to match the ground, making it harder to spot. This took some time to set up."

"It also means that he can't be far."

"He isn't. I can sense him. About ten feet that way." Said Mace, pointing towards some bushes nearby.

Navigating the wires, they made it to the bushes and crouched down. They plled the bushes apart and saw their target, sitting in the middle of a clearing, meditating.

The two were wondering how to approach when he said:

"You can come out now. I know that you're there."

Knowing that they were found, they stepped out into the open

***Meanwhile: With Ventress***

Ventress scowled and stepped over another wire,

"_This is not the easiest trap to dodge in an ankle-length skirt."_ She mused, referring to her choice of dress. The fabric was stretchy, light weight and easy to move around in during a fight, but she had picked a bad time to wear it.

Then she noticed the colored wires and needed to step over them as well.

"_Will me navigating his trap impress him?"_ She wondered. _"I hope so. If I impress him he might be easier to convince."_

She felt his presence a short distance away. Just behind some bushes.

She peeked out through them, and could feel the power he was giving off, pouring off of him in waves.

"_Such power. This is unbelievable."_ She thought._ "He could really be the being that assures Sith dominance of the galaxy."_ She then smirked. _"Maybe having to seduce him won't be so bad."_

She was broken from her thoughts when he said:

"You can come out now. I know that you're there."

Ventress, not wanting to anger him, stepped out into the open.

***Meanwhile: With Naruto***

Naruto sat in the center of the clearing. All three of his stalkers had been ensnared in his trap. And he decided to let them know that he knew they were there.

"You can come out Now. I know that you're there."

Ventress walked out on his left, Ahsoka and Mace on his right.

"YOU!" Shouted Ventress, igniting her lightsabers.

"Ventress!" Yelled Ahsoka and mage, igniting their blades.

"Is all you people do is fight?" Asked Naruto to himself, then yanked his hands apart and downward.

The effect was instantaneous. The three all went flying backwards until they were on opposite sides of the clearing, hanging in the air.

"What?" Asked Mace Windu. "What is going on here?"

"You fell into my wire trap." Answered Naruto.

"That's not possible!" Protested Ahsoka, we avoided both kinds if wire."

"So did I." Said Ventress.

"Both?" Asked Naruto sounding confused. There were three kinds. The two on the ground, and the ones cobwebbed in the trees. They were the thinest ones."

"Thinner than hair, stronger than a steel cable!" Shouted Ahsoka. "You used these wires on Grievous!"

"Got it in one." He smiled. "Really I'm disappointed in you Ahsoka, I thought you would have noticed them, since you knew they existed more than anyone else."

Ahsoka didn't have a reply for that.

"Am I to assume that you are all here to try to recruit me to your respective sides?"

"That would be accurate." Responded Mace evenly.

"Hmmm... well, at least you're honest." Complimented Naruto.

"Join us Naruto.' Asked Ahsoka. "You would be a hero, you could finally be the one who brings peace to the Galaxy."

"NO!" Yelled Ventress. "Don't let her deceive you. If you join the Sith, you could have anything you want, the entire Galaxy at your feet. Jedi like this whore put I their place. Join us and we can create a galaxy where you could have you fill of wine, women, and blood."

"At the expense of so many innocent people!" Spat Mace. "You have already killed Grievous. Continue to fight with us."

"Forget them." Growled Ventress "We have all felt your aura, your bloodlust, the absolute evil that surrounds you. You are meant for the Sith. Join us and live in comfort and luxury, servants and slaves at your beck and call. Anything you could possibly want at your fingertips, ripe for the taking."

"At what cost?" Demanded Mace

"At the cost of weaklings who would never otherwise achieve anything with their meaningless lives!"

"No life is meaningless!" Yelled Ahsoka.

"Silence you Jedi scum!"

"Will you all SHUT UP!" Roared Naruto with such force that all of them stopped talking. "I can barely hear myself think over all the yelling, let alone make a decision that will affect the rest of my life!" He paused for a deep breath. "Look, I already know the Jedi side of things, so it's time to see the Galaxy from the Sith point of View." Naruto walked over to Ventress and locked eyes with her. A few seconds later, she shuddered and he withdrew, grabbing his head as Ventress' memories poured into him.

This caused him to release his grip on the strings that were holding the Force-Users up.

In the split second before she hit the ground, Ventress made a snap decision. If he was feeing indecisive, she would show him the power of the Dark Side, by cutting down both the Jedi Master and the Padawan.

She had her lightsabers ignited before she even hit the ground. She charged toward the Jedi duo, who barely managed to get their guards up in time. Ventress' blades met Mace's and Ahsoka's with a crackling hiss. Mace jumped over Ventress to strike her from behind, but his strike was blocked by Ventress. Ahsoka went in for a strike from the side, but was blocked by ventress, who now had a Jedi on either side of her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was sorting through the flood of information that he had gotten from Ventress. Her life had been so much more traumatic than Ashoka's, so there had been a large backlash from taking in all that trauma. But now he understood, Ventrss had suffered trauma after trauma and Dooku was using that.

He vowed to stop that abuse.

Looking over to the fight that had erupted in his absence, he drew his katanas and jumped into the middle.

Ventress was now fighting The two head on, having gotten out from between them a moment ago. She managed to break their guards and prepared a killing blow, only to, yet again, be stopped by Naruto.

"Why?" She screamed. "Why do you keep stopping me? Don't you want her dead? This weak pathetic Jedi whore, WHO ISN'T EVEN WRORTHY OF BEING YOUR SLAVE? WHO-" Whatever she was going to say next was cut off, courtesy of Naruto's foot to her stomach, sending her flying back into a tree and knocking her out.

"There. Now we can get this under way." Said Naruto, sheathing his swords. He rached into his coat and removed some rope. He walked over to Ventress' unconscious body and tied her wrists together, then tied her to the tree she was slumped in front of, being careful to not hurt her anymore than she was already. He then picked her lightsabers up and tucked them into his coat.

"Are we going to talk or is there going to be more fighting?" He asked. "you know, for an order that preaches pacifism, you sure fight a lot." Naruto remarked.

"Only against the Sith."

"And Bounty Hunters, and droids, and slavers, and sometimes clones and other Jedi." He rattled off.

"We only fight when necessary." Defended Ahsoka.

"Say whatever you want. But your order isn't all that you think it is." Scoffed Naruto. "At least we Shinobi never claimed to be anything more than what we were."

"Shinobi?"

"Story for another day." Remarked Naruto. "Now, I don't believe any of us have been properly introduced." Observed Naruto, walking towards Mace and Ahsoka. "Naruto Uzumaki, at your service." He introduced himself, bowing, then kissing the back of Ahsoka's hand.

"Mace Windu. Jedi Master."

It took Ahsoka a moment to regain her composure. "Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan."

"I asked for names, not titles. I don't care greatly for them."

"Then let's get straight to the point. What are you? Jedi or Sith?" Asked Mace.

"Good, you don't beat around the bush." Complimented Naruto. "and as for your question, I am neither Jedi nor Sith. What I am is not easily defined. But if you insist on giving it a label, I am a Shinobi. The ins and outs of that I will explain later."

Mace seemed to contemplate this. "Very well. Ahsoka spoke highly of your powers but so far I have only seen you use tricks. Clever, but not very impressive."

"Did it ever occur to you that tricks are all I need?" Asked Naruto.

"No." Admitted Mace.

"If it pleases you, I will give you a demonstration of my skills in a friendly spar." Offered Naruto.

"Alright. Show me." Accepted Mace, igniting his lightsaber.

Naruto wasted no time, he lunged at Mace, drawing his blade in the process. His glowing steel clashed with Mace's plasma blade as the two clashed, mace slowly being overpowered. Mace broke the deadlock and jumped back. Landing in a crouch, hu ducked under a swing from Naruto, who had drawn his second blade.

Mace saw the glowing metal moving towards him and leaned back to avoid it. The steel missed his face by a few inches, but a cut still appeard.

"What?"

"Surprised?" asked Naruto. "It's a little trick I learned from a friend of mine. I can coat my blade with wind and extend it's reach by a substantial amount."

"You can control wind?"

"And more." Naruto didn't bother to elaborate as he swung at Mace again. This time with both swords in a X-shape.

Mace countered with a Force Push, putting a few feet between him and Naruto. The blond didn't waste a second and ran ad mace again attacking with his swords. Mace deflected the strikes, but barely.

"Well, this has been fun. But I think it's time to wrap it up." Decided Naruto.

He jumped backwards and landed about fifteen feet away from the Jedi Swordsman. Then, taking on a meditative look, he said:

"Crescent Moon Dance."

Suddenly, there were not one, but THREE Naruto's heading at Mace. One from above using an overhead slash, one attacking from Mace's upper left, and another from his lower right.

He knew that he couldn't block all three strikes, nor did he have time to dodge. So, trusting his luck, he Force Pushed at the overhead one and blocked the lower-right one. The overhead one flew backwards and the lower-right was stopped. Mace thought he had won, but then felt steel cut the flesh of his torso open.

"Gah!" Mace fell to his knees, clutching at the wound in his chest.

"Master!" Cried Ahsoka as she ran to his side.

"Not bad." Remarked Naruto. "But still not the best match I've had."

"ARE YOU INSANE? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM?" Screamed Ahsoka.

"Relax, will ya? I'll heal him right up."

He laid the bleeding Master down on the ground, and the enveloped his hand in some green glow, and pressed it right to the wound at his shoulder, he then slowly moved his hand down across his chest and the wound started to close up.

Ahsoka looked on in amazement as a wound that would take a long time to heal, even with medical treatment, was closed up right before her eyes.

"And that's that." Said Naruto. "Take it easy for a few days and you should be fine."

"Thank you." Said Mace. "What was that attack you used?"

"A very advanced kinjutsu move." Answered Naruto. "I'll tell you more about it when we meet again."

"Again?" Asked Ahsoka. "Wait... Doe that mean-"

"Yes." Naruto cut her off. "I have decided to join the Republic."

"Now, what about Ventress?" Asked Mace.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of her." Answered Naruto. "As a sign of good faith. By the time I'm done with her, you will know everything she knows and she will never bother you again."

Mace looked at Ahsoka, who nodded.

"Very well. Ahsoka and I will leave her interrogation to you." Said Mace. "Let's go."

"What about the wire trap?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Taken care of." Answered Naruto. "Now go. I'm sure your superiors are eager to hear your report. I need to stay here. I need a few weeks to get back to full strength."

"Very well. We'll send a transport for you in the near future." Responded Mace.

The two turned to leave, and Naruto turned to Ventress. "Now... What to do, what to do?" He pondered while looking at the young woman.

***Ventress' Point of View: A few minutes ago***

Ventress started to stir. She tried to move, only to realize that her hands have been bound. She struggles to break free but she is too well tied. She looks to her left to see Naruto talking with the Jedi.

"Does that mean-"

"Yes." Naruto cut Ahsoka off. "I have decided to join the Republic."

With those words, Ventress' world fell out from under her. She heard the conviction in those words. It was subtle, but there. Nothing would change his mind, nothing could dissuade him.

She had failed.

"What about Ventress?" She heard the Jedi Master say her name.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of her." Answered Naruto. "As a sign of good faith. By the time I'm done with her, you will know everything she knows and she will never bother you again."

Ventress' years of training had given her a tough exterior, but the recent events had cracked it. She felt like crying, and she was sure she could feel her eyes tearing up.

"Now... What to do, what to do?" She looked up to see Naruto standing over her. Throwing her pride away, she decided to make one last attempt to bring him back with her.

"Please," She begged. "come back with me. I'll give you anything you want. Name it, and it's yours."

"Sorry. I won't join the Sith." He answered, drawing one of his Katanas.

She watched as he held it high above his head.

"Time for you say goodbye to the Sith."

He swung it down.

Ventress could do nothing, except pray for a painless death.

***End of Chapter 4***

**So this is my way of apologizing to you for the wait. Two simultaneous chapters for 'A Hero Dies'.**

**Sorry if it doesn't quite make up for it, but this is my best attempt.**

**Remember to vote on the poll regarding the lemons.**

**-Khaos**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Threat

**A Hero Dies Under Amber Skies**

**Chapter 5: A New Threat**

***AUTHOR'S NOTE: READ THIS***

**Okay, I am sorry for putting an Author's Note at the beginning of the chapter, but you need to know that I edited Chapter 4 a bit. Read the end or you might not get this chapter.**

***Three Days after the events of the last chapter***

***Space: Inbound to Alderann to resupply a Republic outpost***

A group of clones were patrolling the corridors of the supply ship they were guarding.

"Man, I still can't believe that Grievous is really gone." Said one Clone, nicknamed Blaze, due to his temper. He had red and orange flame decals on is helmet, boots and arm guards.

"I know." Remarked another, known as Sureshot. He had olive-green lines on his armor and an askew crosshairs on the right side of his helmet. "It seemed like he would never die. Who took him out? Clone or Jedi?"

"I don't know." Replied Blaze. "I asked all our surviving brothers, but none of them took the claim to fame.

"Generals Skywalker, Kenobi, and Tano were on the ship. Maybe it was one, both, or all of them?" Suggested a third, known as Mixer.

"No. None of them said it was them." Answered Blaze

"Maybe that crazy, bald Sith lady finally snapped and killed him." Joked Mixer. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"You ever seen her?" Asked Sureshot.

"Once. She was part of the effort to invade Kamino. My Brothers and I probably would have died if it wasn't for Skywalker."

"Damn. She must be really something for you to say that Mixer." Remarked Balze.

"Yeah I wonder who-" ***BOOM!* **Sureshot's sentence was cut off by the sound of a loud explosion.

"What the Hell was that?" Asked Balze.

"We must be under attack!" Observed Mixer.

"Why us? We're just a routine supply run!" Said Sureshot.

"I don't know." Answered Balze, anger seeping into his voice. "But they picked the wrong ship to invade!" He grabbed a gatling laser opened the door. "Lets get those Clankers!"

Mixer and Sureshot both grabbed rifles and Sureshot also grabbed a sniper rifle. He knew it wouldn't do much good in the small corridors of the ship, but he liked having it around.

The clones got out into the hall and looked around.

"Somethings not right here." Observed Mixer.

"Yeah. It's quiet. Too quiet." Said Blaze. "No clanking, no blaster fire, no shouts, nothing."

"Could we be facing Assassin or Commando droids?"

"Possibly. But why send them to us? We're a supply ship? Worst-case scenario, they stop us and the outpost has to wait another day to get their supplies." Said Mixer. "I mean we, on the ship, die, but this seems like more effort than it's worth."

their conversation stopped when a clone staggered out from around the corner, red streaks running down the front of his armor.

"Hey! Brother! Are you okay?" Asked Blaze

"I Don't think he is." Answered Sureshot.

It was then that Blaze noticed that the red wasn't paint, it was blood. Some poured out from underneath his helmet, and some from three large stab wounds in his chest. The Clone reached up and pulled his helmet off, causing a deluge of blood to pour out from the helmet, and showing a face lined with terror and pain, with blood dripping from the corners of his mouth. Hr reached out a hand towards them, and fell to his knees.

"H-Help..." He gasped. "I-I can't..." He fell over, dead.

The other three ran over to him.

"What the Hell happened to him?" Demanded Blaze.

"Those are stab wounds, not lightsaber wounds." Observed Mixer. "That rules out Sith. Maybe we're dealing with some new kind of Battle Droid. And they're attacking us as a field test."

"Close, But no cigar." Came a voice, followed by a wet 'shuck'ing sound.

Blaze and Mixer looked over to see Sureshot with three crescent-shaped blades sticking out of his torso, right before they were yanked upwards, ripping the Clone's torso in half.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Blaze. He looked over his shoulder and saw a tall man with silver-colored hair, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. He rolled out of the way of a strike from a triple-bladed scythe and grabbed the sniper rifle from Sureshot's body. "Let's see how you like this you son of a bitch!" He roared, shoving the barrel right in the attacker's face and pulling the trigger.

There was a flash of blue before the figures head snapped back. There was no way he could have survived that.

Right?

"Now that wasn't nice." Said the silver-haired man, returning his gaze to the clone, he growled: "It really fucking hurt!"

"What the-?" He saw the hole blown in the man's head. "RUN!" He shouted at Mixer. Springing to his feet, he ran down the corridor, away from the mystery man.

Sprinting down the corridor, they passed a few more butchered clones, then an announcement came in over their comms:

"All personnel get to the bridge!" Yelled the captain. "We have suffered heavy casualties from an unknown enemy We are going to attempt to get to the bridge and lock ourselves in. if you are not here in two minutes, we will lock the door without you! So all of you get here in two minutes or less! That's an order!"

"He can't be serious!" Exclaimed Mixer.

"He is being fair. If you know the layout of the ship, you should be able to get to the bridge in a few minutes. Less if you run, like we should be doing!"

The two clones ran through the corridor and around the corner, and came face-to-half-destroyed-face with the unknown man.

"What? Did we just go In a circle?"

"No." Replied the man. "You're just slow. All of you are."

"What do you mean?" Growled Blaze.

"I came in from the cargo bay of the ship." Explained the figure. "I killed everyone between there and where you met me You are among the last clones on the ship, except for any stragglers I might have missed, and those on the bridge. They think it's safe, but all they're doing is turning it into a killing ground."

The clones wasted no more time and ran.

"Come on!" Yelled Mixer. "Raise the captain on the comm! We have to warn him about this guy."

"Right." Mixer opened his comm. "Captain! The bridge is a trap! I repeat: It's a trap! Anyone hearing this, do NOT go to the bridge. Find a storage room to hide in. A bathroom, anywhere but the bridge!"

"Good. Now we need to find somewhere to- HURK!" Blaze felt a sudden, sharp pain in his throat, chest and abdomen. Reaching down, he felt something hard reaching out of his throat and his torso. Hh looked and saw Mixer looking at him, the shock on his face evident even under his helmet. He waved his arm, telling Mixer to run, after a few seconds hesitation, he obeyed.

"Ah well... I'll get him later."

"_Not if I get you first you son of a bitch!" _Thought Blaze as he activated the thermal detonators on his belt.

The man looked down at the small, beeping sphered on the clones belt.

"Shit!" He barked, jumping back

They blew.

Mixer, who was about thirty feet away, heard the bast and looked over his shoulder to see the smoking black spot that had once been his friend.

And ten feet further back was the man slowly getting to his feet. Grumbling and shouting the occasional loud curse.

"_This guy can't be real."_ He thought. _"That explosion should have killed him."_

He ducked around the corner and into a supply closet. He aimed his blasterat the door, ready to unload every blaster bolt he had if that... thing opened the door.

But it never did.

And then his comm beeped.

"_Attention! The assailant has cornered us in the bridge! We need immidiate assistance! We are taking heavy casualties! I repeat: Heavy AARRUUGH!"_

The line went dead.

Mixer went numb. Was he the last clone alive on the ship? What was that thing that attacked them? Was he working for the Separatists?

Just then the door opened, it was the man. The one who had killed his brothers. Mixer took aim with his blaster...

It was out of his hand before he could even pull the trigger.

The man held it by the barrel and used it as a club to hit Mixer over the head with enough force to crack his helmet.

Mixer blacked out.

***An Unknown amount of time later***

When he came to, he felt a searing pain in his forearms. He also noticed that he was upright.

Looking to his sides, he saw that he had knives driven through his forearms, pinning him to the wall. The man kneeling in front of him, head bowed and the palms of his hands pressed together, a string of beads hanging from under them. Mixer looked around and saw that a circe of blood had been drawn around him, along with a triangle, pointed down.

"H-Hey... Who are you?" Asked Mixer weakly. "What are you doing?"

The man gave no indication that he had even heard him.

"I asked you a question, answer me."

The man stopped mumbling.

"You should know better than to interrupt a man while he's praying. And f you want my name, you should give me yours first."

"CT-758-96" Said the trooper. "Mixer to the men you just slaughtered." He said with all the venom he could muster.

"Well, Mixer, my name is Hidan. Loyal Acolyte to Jashin-Sama." Answered the now-identified Hidan. Rising to his feet, showing that he was still missing part of his face from the rifle blast. As well as sporting third-degree burns over most of his body from the explosion Blaze had caused.

"How the hell are you still alive?"

"Jashin-Sama gives me immortality, in exchange for the sacrifice of worthless heathens like you." Answered Hidan like it was the most simple thing in the world. "Now don't speak." ordered Hidan, drawing a dagger from his belt. "Jashin-Sama! Your loyal servant offers you this sacrifice!" Yelled Hidan to his Deity.

Seeing an opportunity, Mixer lashed out with a kick, which was caught by the Insane Priest.

"Don't struggle. You are about to die a wonderful and glorious Death, sacrificed to Jashin-Sama! You should feel privileged, none of your other compatriots were so fortunate."

"I bet you wouldn't feel the same way if I were sacrificing you!"

"Jashin-Sama wouldn't accept me as a sacrifice. I'm too useful to him to allow me to die. I have lived for hundreds of millions of years, bringing him sacrifice after sacrifice. Never wavering in my absolute devotion to him." Ranted Hidan. "And if Jashin-Sama were to ever send someone to sacrifice me to him, I would accept that privilege with open arms, and spend eternity at Jashin-Sama's side in the afterlife."

"You're insane." Spat Mixer.

"No, I'm not. Please accept this humble offering, Jashin-Sama!" Shouted Hidan before slicing Mixer's throat wide open with the dagger.

Mixer was dead in seconds.

"Praise Jashin-Sama." Said Hidan, watching the life leave the clone's eyes.

"About damn time." Grumbled a voice from behind him.

"Ah... Zero, there you are."

"You look like shit." Observed Hidan's partner.

"I got fucking blown up, what did you expect?" Growled Hidan. "It hurts like hell!"

"What did _you _expect?" Jabbed Zero. "Come on, I got some bacta in the ship. Should get you patched up."

"Alright. Why did we attack such a small ship anyway?"

"Because this will get the Jedi's attention, they'll send someone to investigate, and I'll have another lightsaber to add to my collection."

"Ohh! Ohh!" Shouted Hidan, suddenly excited. If they do can you leave them alive so I can sacrifice them to Jashin-Sama? I bet he would love such a powerful being as a sacrifice!"

"No! I want the Jedi to fall by my hand!" Yelled Zero. "But if they send two you can have the one I'm not fighting."

"Sounds like a fair deal." Smiled Hidan, walking away.

"Aren't you going to take him down first?" Asked Zero, gesturing to the sacrificed clone.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Is taking him down against that homicide fetish you call a religion?"

Hidan didn't respond, having gotten used to the good-natured barbs his partner made about his religion. "No. It's a matter of personal preference." Answered Hidan "I consider every sacrifice a work of art. Why destroy such a beautiful work of art?"

Zero looked at the dead clone. "I guess beauty is in the eye of the beholder." He shrugged. "We done here?"

"No. I disabled a few clones on the way here without killing them." Answered Hidan. "I want to sacrifice them."

"Great." Grumbled Zero. "More waiting on you and your stupid religion."

"If you don't like it, you can go wait on the ship."

"Fine. If you aren't back in an hour, I'm leaving without you." Said Zero, walking away.

"Love you too Zero-Chan!" Called Hidan, before turning around to pick up his sacrifices.

***On Zero and Hidan's ship: A few hours later***

Hidan had gotten the worst of his injuries patched up. And They were now talking to Count Dooku via hologram.

"Count Dooku," Started Zero. "We are pleased to inform you that the supply ship has been disabled, and the crew killed."

"I would be impressed, if it were not such an easy target." Remarked Dooku. "A few commando droids could have done the job just as well."

"That's the point." Said Hidan with contempt. "We're doing this to install fear into the opponent."

"We will wait a few days and attack a much larger and more important target. Followed by a few more unimportant ones, then a few big ones, with a few medium ones in between." Explained Zero. "There will be no discrenable pattern, rhyme, or reason for what targets we hit."

"How does this help us?" Asked Dooku, getting impatient.

"We will install fear into the Republic. Fear, when used accordingly, can be much more effective, and devastating, than any weapon ever could." Explained Hidan, suddenly very serious. "They will always wonder what will be hit next, how many clones will they lose this time. They will have their forces stretched so thin, fortifying potential targets, that they will have very few clones left for front-line combat."

Dooku blinked. This strategy was ingenious. He had a room full of tacticians, and they had never come up with such an incredible, underhanded strategy. The best part was, it was nearly foolproof. All these two had to do was slaughter a bunch of clones, and the republic would do the rest.

"_The death of Grievous may just be the best thing that ever happened to me." _thought Dooku.

"Do you know your next target?"

"Yes. A Republic shipyard in orbit around Abhean. Taking it out will be a severe blow to their military force."

"It will be heavily fortified." Warned Dooku.

"We will be ready." Replied Zero. "In the meantime... How goes your search for a new apprentice?"

"Not well. It has been difficult to find an apprentice without going into Republic space." Answered Dooku. "I have been thinking of going to Darthimoor, to recruit someone to replace Darth Maul."

"Another Zabrak?" Asked Hidan. "I thought you would have learned your lesson after the first two."

"Zero, would you tell your partner that my choice in apprentice does not concern him." Growled Dooku.

"I would if I could... But he never listens to me anyway." Said Zero. "And I'm kind of on his side. Both were failures, why try for a third?"

"Darth Maul was impulse. I found him and took him under my wing simply because he was powerful. Ventress was a matter of convenience, I needed an apprentice, she already had a good deal of training done." Explained Dooku. "My new apprentice will be different. Ventress failed because I was not training her from the beginning. She was unfocused and not utterly loyal to me. She had no strategic mind, and was unable to focus her rage constructively." Explained Dooku. "I have learned from my past mistakes, and have decided that I shall be the sole influence of my next apprentice. The younger the better."

Hidan and Zero seemed to contenplate this.

"Not a bad idea Cough*Pedo*Cough." Said Hidan. "But I don't think you have that kind of time. Wouldn't it be better to just take some random bastard and wipe his mind?" Make him think that you were his sole influence?"

Dooku seemed to consider this for a moment.

"Not a bad Idea, but I lack the skills necessary to do so." He thought for a few moments. "But I know who does." He grinned. "Keep giving me good ideas and I may just have you placed on my on my team of strategists."

"With no due respect, bossman, that sounds like absolute fucking hell." Said Hidan dismissively. "Now, I have things to do, a God to pray to..." Listed Hidan, pulling a string of Rosary beads out of his sleeve. "You know, things that don't involve talking to you. PRAISE JASHIN-SAMA!" He exclaimed, walking away.

Dooku and Zero looked on at him in silence

"He certainly is an odd one." Remarked Dooku, barely containing the Rage at the Immortal's disregard of him.

"Eh... He's a product of another time. He is actually around five-hundred million years old." Remarked Zero.

At this, Dooku's eyebrows shot up, before he quickly regained his composure.

"Interesting. How has he survived all this time?"

"That damn God he keeps praying to. I've never cared too much for the specifics, but he is for all intents and purposes, totally unkillable. I've seen him get stabbed, shot, decapitated and all it ever does is piss him off." Explained Zero. "Although he needs me more than he would ever admit. Who else is going to keep patching him up?"

Dooku considered this. The implications were astounding.

"Well. In any case, proceed ahead with your strategy. We will deal a crippling blow to the Republic with the next one."

"No, _we _will. You won't be with us. Hidan and I don't include anyone in 'we' unless you are on the front lines with us." Corrected Zero. "We'll be in touch." He said before ending the call.

He was going to have a lot of fun. He just hoped that a Jedi would show up.

***Dagobah: Same time as Hidan's Killing Spree***

"_**Kit..."**_

Naruto opened his eyes, they were golden with a cross-shaped pupil.

"_I know Someone was using Chakra."_

He rose to his feet and amped up the Gravity seals on his body.

"_Time to step it up. Kyuubi, I need you to Hyper-Regenerate my muscles at a faster rate. I have less time than I thought to get back into the thick of things."_

"_**You sure Kit? This will hurt."**_

"_Yeah. If the Sith have a Ninja on their side, then the Jedi are in for a nasty surprise."_

"_**Alright Kit." **_Replied Kyuubi, increasing the output to Naruto's muscles. **_"By the way, that Ventress girl, You sure you made the right choice with her?"_**

Naruto thought back a few days.

"_Yeah. I am."_ He replied. _"She deserved it."_

"_**Whatever you say Kit."**_ Said Kyuubi. **_"Now lets get you back into Ass-Kicking/Pounding shape."_**

"_Sounds like a plan."_

***End Chapter Five***

**Whew. That was a tough chapter to write. I had to keep going back to the Naruto Wiki to make sure I got Hidan's personality and abilities right. I also had to look through the Star Wars Wiki to make sure I didn't say something untrue about Ventress.**

**Speaking of her, I am sorry, you don't find out what happened to her _just_ yet. But don't worry, All will be revealed in time.**

**And concerning the Lemons, They will be posted in a separate archive, independent of the story.**

**Next chapter will be posted upon compleation.**

**Khaos, out.**

**-Khaos**


	6. Chapter 6: A Foe Revealed

**A Hero Dies Under Amber Skies**

**Chapter 6: A Foe Revealed**

***A Day after the Events of the Last Chapter***

"Master, We are approaching the Supply ship." Announced Ahsoka.

"Good. Hopefully we can find out what happened." Said Anakin. "Attention, This is the Twilight requesting Permission to dock, please respond."

Nothing.

"I repeat, this is General Skywalker requesting permission to dock, please respond. Over."

Still nothing.

"Snips..."

"Yes Master?"

"I know I've said this before but..."

"You've got a bad feeling about this?" She asked.

"Yeah. A _really _bad feeling."

Then Ahsoka noticed something.

"Master, scans show that the cargo bay door has been blasted open" She reported. "Ray shields have activated, but there are no sings of life in the entire ship."

"Any movement?" Anakin asked, thinking it might be droids.

"No. Nothing." Answered the Padawan. "Whatever did this, it's gone."

"Take us in." Ordered Anakin grimly. "Let's see if we can't find out what happened."

***The Ship's Cargo Bay***

"Oh my-" Ahsoka.

"What the-" Anakin.

These were the reactions when the two found the carnage that awaited them. There were bodies everywhere, most looking like they were trying to get to the weapons. There were a few that looked like lightsaber kills, but most looked like they had been slashed apart by a blade.

"Who could have done this?!" Asked Ahsoka in horror, having to fight the urge to vomit just from the sheer amount of blood on the walls.

"These were done by a blade." Stated Anakin. "So unless we are dealing with a new kind of droid, we are probably looking at Grievous's replacement."

"Who uses a blade?"

"And the guy with a lightsaber..." Thought Anakin. "You don't think it could be Naruto? Along with Ventress?"

"Master!" Gasped Ahsoka. "How could you even suggest that?!"

"I'm not. And I don't think it is, I'm just saying that we can't discount the possibility."

"It's not a possibility. I firmly believe that... Naruto..." She trailed off.

"Snips? You see something?" Asked Anakin.

Ahsoka didn't answer, and instead walked over to the wall of the cargo bay. A clone was there, dead, fastened to the wall be knives stuck through his wrists. But that wan't what Ahsoka was interested in.

"Master, help me get him down."

"Why?" Asked a perplexed Anakin..

"Just a feeling I have." Answered Ahsoka, pulling a knife out of the clone's wrist.

Anakin shrugged and pulled the knife out if the clone's other wrist, catching the corpse as it fell to the ground.

"Now will you tell me what it is?"

"The symbol." Answered Ahsoka.

Anakin looked at the wall where the clone had just been. On the wall where the corpse had just been, there was an inverted, circumscribed triangle.

"What about it?"

"There's something about it. It's resonating with me."

"Have you ever seen it before?" Asked Anakin, hoping for a lead.

"No." Responded Ahsoka. "But I get the strangest feeling that I have. Like I saw it in a dream I can't quite remember." She shook her head. "No, more than that. Like a dream within a dream I can't remember."

"Anything it makes you think of?" Asked Anakin, puzzled by this strange turn of events.

"Nothing I can think of." Replied the Padawan, reaching out to touch the symbol. It just feels like-" Her sentence was cut off as her hand made contact with the symbol.

Her mind was assaulted by images, She saw a man with a scythe, in a black coat with red clouds on it. She saw him murdering countless people, praying, sacrificing.

"-soka! Ahsoka!"

He masters voice snapped her out of it.

"Ahsoka! Wake up!"

"Master?" She asked, curious to why she was looking at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. What happened?"

"You touched the symbol, and then you collapsed." Explained Anakin. "What happened to you?"

"I saw things. Flashes. A man... I saw... I saw who did this!" She Gasped at the realization.

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know." She replied, standing up. "All I know is that it was a human with silver hair wearing a black coat with red clouds on it, carrying a three-bladed scythe."

"That explains the stab wounds, but what about the lightsaber burns?"

"I don't know."

"Did you at least get a name?"

"No." She shook her head. "But I have the feeling we know someone who does."

"Who."

"I have a feeling, that the silver-haired man is connected to Naruto." She answered. "That's all I got from that."

"We should report this to the council." Said Anakin. "Then get to Dagobah and pay Naruto a visit."

***One Lightspeed Trip Later***

"And our next move is that we're going to Dagobah to see what Naruto knows about this mystery man." Finished Anakin.

"An interesting course of action." Commented Shakk Ti. "All based on your padawan's dream?"

"Not a dream, a vision." Corrected Anakin.

"Agree with them, I do." Said Yoda. "Go to Dagobah, you shall. About this new threat, find out, what you can."

"Thank you master." Bowed Ahsoka. "We won't let you down." She and Anakin left the council's chambers.

"So. We're going to see him again." Said Anakin. "What will you do if we are wrong and he is behind the attack?"

"I know that he isn't. But if he was... I'd really want to stay on the other side of the galaxy from him." Answered Ahsoka

"I'd be right there with you, Snips." Agreed her Master.

***Meanwhile: Spilt Blood (Zero's and Hidan's Ship)***

"Where is your partner?" Asked Dooku, speaking with Zero via hologram.

"Doing his morning prayers." Answered Zero. "He'll be ready shortly."

"How will this assault work?" Asked Dooku. "Same tactics as your first hit on the supply ship?"

Zero laughed. "Hardly. This is a much bigger target. We will go in cloaked, and plant explosives on the escape pods and comm relay. Once we do that, they cannot escape or call for help."

"They cannot? Are you sure?"

"Well... Not really. There are several transmitters built into the superstructure of the shipyard. But they are incapable of sending anything more than a general distress call. And they cannot be triggered from anywhere but the bridge, which is our first point of attack." Explained Zero. "Once we get there, Hidan will assault the bridge, killing anyone there. I will get to the hangar bay and block the main access corridor, turning it into a chokepoint. Anyone attempting to get to the bridge from the hangar or vice-versa will encounter me After that, we will set the shipyard's power source to overload and destroy it."

"You said _main_ access corridor, are there others?"

"There are several smaller access corridors." Answered Zero. "We are going to blow those as well."

"A solid plan." Said Dooku "Will your... Hidan... be able to eliminate all of the clones before a distress signal can be sent out?"

"I am disregarding all common sense and saying yes. If there's one thing that Hidan is good at... It's killing a lot of people in a very short time."

"Awww... Zero-Chan... I didn't know you cared!" Gushed Hidan, entering the room.

"Finally, you're done! Now we can finally get going!"

"You know... You remind me of this guy I used to know-"

"Not now!" Yelled Zero, impatient. "Is the ship ready?"

"How the fuck should I know? It was ready last night. So let's go!" Said Hidan, moving to the cockpit.

"You are the single most annoying person I have ever met in my life." Grumbled Zero, setting off after his partner.

***Ahsoka and Anakin***

Anakin and Ahsoka stepped off of their ship and onto Dagobah.

"Well, here we are. The belly of the beast." Remarked Anakin.

"I wouldn't worry." Said Ahsoka. "He said he was on our side."

"And we're supposed to trust him?" Asked Anakin. "Just like that?"

"Trust _me,_ I trust him." Pleaded Ahsoka

"Okay snips, whatever you say." Anakin said.

"Well... It's nice to know that at least one of you trusts me." Said A voice from behind them.

Both The Master and Padawan looked up at the tree behind them and saw just the man they were looking for, Standing on a branch about thirty feet in the air, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"I mean, honestly... I save you from... Grevie..? Griever..? Gravy..?"

"Grievous." Reminded Ahsoka.

"Yeah, that." Said Naruto. I saved you from him, and all I get is mistrust? For shame..." Anakin felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. "I thought you would have at least a little more faith in your padawan."

Anakin looked at his shoulder and gasped when he saw Naruto. He looked at the branch and saw it was empty. "I mean really..."

Ahsoka felt him whisper in her ear. "Is he normally this mistrustful?"

"_He's fast!" _Thought Ahsoka. She shook it of and said to him, "We need your help, someone has attacked a supply ship and we think you might know who."

"Now what makes you think that little ol' me knows anything about it?" Asked Naruto, moving away from Ahsoka and standing in front of them.

"I think you know." Said Anakin.

Naruto sighs. "Yes. I sensed someone using chakra a while back, but that doesn't explain why you thought I knew anything."

Ahsoka spoke up. "There were symbols painted on the wall in blood. I touched one and had a vision. In the vision, there was this man, wielding a three-bladed scythe, and wearing a-"

"Black cloak with red clouds on it." Finished Naruto, suddenly very grim. "Oh yeah. I know him. He tried to capture me a long time ago." He mused. "We need to find him. He's a need to get on the ship. I'll be with you shortly."

"You need to get something?"

"No. But you need to go with the original Naruto. We're just clones."

"We?" Asked Anakin

"Yep." Said several voices in unison.

Anakin and Ahsoka looked around, and there were suddenly three Narutos standing around them. One on the branch from earlier, and one leaning against a tree next to Anakin.

"The Boss'll be with you shortly." Said the Naruto in front of them before poofing out of existence.

A few moments later, Naruto came out of the bushes, grumbling. "Great. I got a ghost following me around. This is all I need, some foul mouthed, psychotic, cultist, scythe-toting, immortal, asshole." He looked up. "Hey guys!" He greeted, suddenly friendly. "How's it going? No time for that lets go."

"Wait, I-" Said Ahsoka.

"No time!" Growled Naruto. "Every second that Hidan is free, people die. We need to go NOW!" He yelled.

"Oaky, calm down." Said Ahsoka. "We'll go. We just need you to find where he is. Can you do that?"

"Not the way you hope. I can give you a direction, nothing more." Said Naruto.

"Not good. There is an infinite number of things he could be attacking. We need more than a direction." Said Anakin.

"Maybe I could..." Naruto trailed off, his hand on his chin. Then he started to muter under his breath, and make motions with his hand, like he was writing something. "Yes... Yes! That could work! Naruto, you incredibly handsome and well-endowed genius!"

"What-"

"Come on! We need to get to your ship!" Said Naruto, excited. "I think I can find a way to pinpoint him using one of you!"

"What?"

"Come _ON!_" HE insisted. "We need to go now!"

The two Jedi looked at each other and shrugged.

***The Twilight***

"Okay, here's how this is going to work. I'm going to use a seal matrix to channel my sensor ability into Ahsoka and use her as a sort of locator. It it works, we _should_ should be able to find his location." He explained. "Any questions?"

"Is it safe?"

"Will it work?"

"What's a 'Seal Matrix'?"

"No time for questions. I need to get started." Said Naruto. "Also, I need Ahsoka to remove her top. She can keep her underwear on, but I need to draw a _very _complex seal matrix on her upper body."

"Okay. I'll do it." She said, blushing a bit.

"Good. But not yet. I need to draw the seals."

Anakin and Ahsoka watched as Naruto cut his finger and started drawing symbols on the floor. As he was doing this, they stood, transfixed at the ancient art taking place in front of them. Hr had stabbed kunai into the floor of their ship (slightly pissing off Anakin) and was peached on top of them to avoid stepping on the blood and smearing it. Once that was done, he shrugged off his beaten up coat and began to paint the seals on his own torso, making a shadow clone to do his back.

"Okay Ahsoka. Come here."

She approached him and held her arms out, perpendicular from her body.

"Oaky, I need you to stand very still." He ordered. "If you twitch, I may screw up a seal, and that would be bad."

"What could happen?"

"Best case scenario, nothing. Worst case... We may need to wash her off the walls with a sponge. If she's lucky. Or she could wind up transported to an alternate dimension... or turned into some horrible creature... or have her memory erased... really there is an infinite number of possibilities for what could go wrong. Luckily for you, I'm a seal master, the best there is. Especially now. Since I'm the only one."

"Is it easy to learn?"

"Kami no!" Exclaimed Naruto. "You could spend years studying it and only start learn the basics. The only reason I'm so good at it is that I had a natural talent for it. People say I inherited it from my father."

"Yeah. This looks complicated. I don't even have any idea what I'm looking at."

Most people wouldn't Turn around." Naruto ordered Ahsoka. I need to do your back.

She obliged, and felt his warm, wet fingers work their way down her back, much like they had done to her front earlier. "This is so unreal." She stated. "What else can seals do?"

"The better question, my dear, is what _can't_ they do?" He said. "Honestly when one becomes as skilled as me, the only limits are their imagination, and wether or not they have enough power to pull it off."

"Sounds powerful"

"It is, but like I said, it's also dangerous. The more complex a seal, the more things can go wrong. And this is a _very _complex seal here." Said Naruto, finishing. "Alright I'm done, sit over there and we can get started." He told Ahsoka. Gesturing to a circle open in the seal matrix.

***Hidan and Zero: Shipyard over Alderaan***

"Lets get this party STARTED!" Screamed Hidan as he stood in the airlock of the _Spilt Blood_.

"Don't worry. The charges have been set. Once you jump, I'll fly to the main access corridor, blast it open, and kill everything." Came Zero's voice through the speakers in the airlock.

"I fucking know the plan. We start on my 'go'." Hidan said, using chakra to stand on the door of the airlock. "GO!" He yelled, pushing the button to open the outer door and pushed off, hurtling towards the space station at high speeds.

Zero decloaked and shot at the windows of the command center, shattering the transparent material (does anyone know what they call that stuff?), allowing Hidan to fly through just before the ray shields came online.

***With Hidan***

Hidan hit the ground of the command center and before anyone could even register what had happened, he had drawn his scythe and twirled it around, the heads coming apart and slicing through any clones unlucky enough to be in their arc, the rest being hit by the thick, steel cable that connected his blades to his scythe.

Moving at superhuman speed he managed to kill three clones who hadn't even gotten to their feet yet, and killed two more as they were getting up.

"We're under atta-ARUGH!" A clone's cry was cut short as Hidan's scythe erupted from his mouth.

Hidan ripped it upwards and brought it down into the skull of another clone as he was crying to sound the alarm. Hidan dod a quick mental tally. Five clones were killed by his initial assault, five more before before they even registered his attack, and two more just now. _'Better make that three.'_ He thought as he raked his scythe across another clone's throat. _'Thirteen clones in total. Out of twenty, this is too fucking easy.'_ he thought.

Out of the corner of his vision he saw a clone making a play for the alarm button, and got there before him, kicking him into onr of his buddies and slicing them both in half at the waist

Fifteen clones dead out of twenty.

Hidan felt something hot hit his back, searing his skin. "SHIT!" He looked and saw some of the clones had manged to arm themselves. "Too late fuckers!" He roared as the flew at the group of three. He thrust the butt of his scythe's handle into the middle one, killing him, then whirled around and decapitated the one on the left before using the momentum to slam his scythe into the face of the clone on the right.

Eighteen clones dead out of twenty.

There were two left, the commander and another soldier, putting his homicidal impulses aside for once (shocker) her swing the non, bleded side of his scythe at the clone commander's head, knocking him out before flipping it over in his grip and ramming it though the torso of the last clone standing.

All clones down.

"Well... That was anti-clima-"

*Beep beep beep*

Hidan looked down at the dead clones hand and saw a thermal detonater.

"Shit. This again." He jumped back from the bomb before it exploded, killling the unconscious clone commander as well. "Fucking shit!" Cursed Hidan. "I was gonna torture and sacrifice him later!" He whined.

***With Zero***

Zero flew the ship down to the narrow access corridor between the command center and the rest of the station. He knew that Hidan had made sure that the alarm wasn't tripped, but the blast would put the station on alert.

He took aim and blasted the side of the access corridor and smirked as he saw white armored bodies fly out the hole before the Ray Shields activated. He flew his ship through the shield and landed it roughly on the ground, jumping out before it stopped moving.

Drawing his lightsabers, one green and one blue, Zero sprung into action. He sliced a clone in half before picking one up with the force and throwing another into the ray shield, disintegrating him. A few shots hit his armor. _'Useless.'_ He thought. _'I feel no pain.'_

Zero Threw his green saber at a clone attempting to make a run for a secondary access corridor. "Oh, right." He took out a detonator switch and pressed the button, the station was rocked with explosions, signaling the severing of the access corridors.

The clones looked around, confused. Then heard a humming noise before one was bifurcated, his left and right halves falling to the ground.

"You're trapped here with me." Announced Zero. "Let's see who can last."

The clones started to fore on him, causing Zero to chuckle at how futile it was. They were all dead anyway.

***With Naruto, Anakin, and Ahsoka***

The trio sat on the floor of the _Twilight_ as Naruto and Ahsoka concentrated.

"Is it working?" Asked Anakin impatiently.

"It will, but until Hidan actually uses Chakra, pinpointing him will be difficult." Explained Naruto, sounding annoyed. "Wait! I've got something!" He exclaimed. "Get ready Ahsoka, this might be a bit jarring." Naruto channeled chakra into the seals on himself and the floor, and into Ahsoka.

"Anything?" Asked Anakin.

"Nothing yet. Just a tingling feeling. Are you sure it's-" Ahsoka was cut off as she felt herself leave her body and be propelled across the universe, guided only by a pull she could feel. After what could have been an eternity, or a few seconds, she came to a space station in orbit around Alderaan, she could se through the Windows, and he was standing there, playing with his scythe even as he was surrounded by more than a dozen corpses.

Suddenly, se felt another pull, and after an immeasurable stretch of time, felt herself crashing into her body, 'crashing' being the operative word. She clenched her eyes and shook her head, feeling really weird.

"Are you okay?" Asked Anakin, concerned for his padawan.

"Yeah..." She said, shakily getting to her feet. "I mean, I think so-" she stumbled forward and into Naruto, who caught her. "Maybe not."

"Yeah... you may want to sit down." He suggested. "An experience like that can't have been easy to process."

"You got that right, I was over Alderaan... that's where he is! On the shipyard over Alderaan!"

"Then let's go! We have no time to waste!" Ordered Anakin.

Anakin briskly made his way to the cockpit, Naruto supporting Ahsoka as they followed him. Naruto Eased Ahsoka into a chair and stood between the pilot's and co-pilot's chairs.

"Come on, we need a lightspeed jump."

"Coming right up master." Said Ahsoka.

"How long until we get there?" Asked Naruto.

"About fifteen minutes." Answered Anakin.

"Good. We need to be there _now_." Said Naruto.

"Then hold on to your coat!" Whooped Ahsoka.

***After the Trip***

They came out of lightspeed over Alderaan.

"Okay, that was weird." Commented Naruto. "Where's Hidan?"

"Command Center." Answered Ahsoka. "You don't plan on fighting him _alone_ do you?"

"Yeah. I do. Blast a hole on the window and drop me off inside. I'll handle him."

"What about us?" Asked Ahsoka. "We're here too."

"We're needed somewhere else. I feel a force-user down there. The Dark Side." Said Anakin, concentrating.

"Okay. We'll go there."

They flew to the command center's windows and Naruto got in the airlock. They blasted them and Naruto jumped. Landing hard in the center before the ray shield went up.

**(A/N **underlined means that they are speaking Japanese.**)**

"Hello Hidan." Said Naruto, switching back to his native tongue.

"Well... If it isn't the Kyuubi brat." Observed Hidan. "I can't believe my eyes. What's it been? Two, three months?"

"Five-hundred million years." Said Naruto. "Give or take."

"Huh. Well... the thing about time is that... it gets kind of funny after being FUCKING buried in a FUCKING hole in the FUCKING GROUND!"

"That was pretty funny." Mused Naruto. "But I didn't come here to talk." He said, drawing his swords. "I came here to put an end to you. Once and for all."

Hidan twirled his scythe in his hands. "Come try, _Kyuubi Brat._" Taunted Hidan. "I haven't had a good fight in a long-ass fucking time!"

The two stared at each other, gathering their strength. The buildup of chakra was so intense that it started to affect the room, causing the floor to start to crack down the middle between them.

Suddenly, they flew at each other weapons cocked back to swing.

***With the Jedi***

Anakin and Ahsoka flew down to the access corridor, navigating past the debris from the destroyed tunnels.

"Who could it be?" Asked Ahsoka. "I don't know. Do you think that Naruto could have let Ventress go?"

"I doubt it, but anything's possible." Said Anakin. "Be ready for anything."

"Yes Master. The two flew through the ray shield and into the corridor. Touching down, they saw a ship that they did not recognize, and a figure they definitely didn't recognize.

"Well." Said the armored figure in a synthesized voice. "It must be my lucky day. Two Jedi to kill? Wow. I wasn't expecting this at all."

"Who are you?" Demanded Ahsoka.

"You can call me Zero, Jedi scum." He said. "Because that's how much of a chance you have against me. Zero." He ignited his lightsabers.

"I'm sorry, we were mistaken. We thought you were a threat. You're just a Grievous knock-off." Taunted Ahsoka.

"Could Grievous do this?" Asked Zero as he picked up Anakin with the force and slammed him into Ahsoka. Sending them both into a wall.

The two got up quickly.

"Okay, he couldn't do that." groaned Anakin then jumped back to avoid a slash from Zero.

"Just give up and I'll kill you both quickly and painfully." Said Zero.

"Don't you mean 'quickly and painlessly'?" Asked Ahsoka.

"Zero held his lightsabers under his chin in an 'X' shape. "No. I didn't." He said before charging the two of them.

***End of Chapter***

**Whew! That was a pain to type out!**

**I'm really srry this took so long, and I honestly would have had it out sooner, but I got distracted by the sheep epicness that is 'Code Lyoko'. Did anyone reading watch that show? If you did, leave a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter, and what you think of Code Lyoko: Evolution. (I think it will KICK SOME MOTHERFUCKING ASS!)**

**If you haven't seen Code Lyoko... *Bitch Slaps* WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Get online and watch that shit! There I a link in my profile. Scroll down and you will find it under 'Links to Awesomeness'**

**Also, there seems to be some confusion regarding the pairing. It is Naruto and Ahsoka. That is it. No harem. I found out that this fic is on a harem pairing C2, disregard that. THERE IS NO HAREM IN THIS FIC!**

**I considered it briefly, but decided against it. I didn't feel like it fit in with the tone of the fic.**

**Next chapter will be out sooner than this one! Promise!**

**Also, if any artist out there feels like drawing a cover for my fic, please P.M. me.**

**-Khaos**


End file.
